Cherry Blossoms in Middletom
by Jlargent
Summary: Due to an accident with the PDVI Anko and Sakura were sucked into Middleton. Now the must help Kim find it in order to return home. But with the possibility of love do they really want to go home? Pairings Kim/Sakura Anko/Shego.
1. Arrival

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton **

**Chapter 1: Arrival.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hey hey, I'm back with a brand new story in case you haven't figured it out it's a Naruto/ Kim Possible crossover and here with me today is Monique to do the disclaimers._

_Monique: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Kim Possible in any shape or form._

_Me: Thank you and here's a fact: Percentage of North America that is wilderness: 38% kinda makes you think doesn't it. Warning this story is shoujo-ai or two girls in love if that offends you in anyway turn back for the sake of your sanity. And I apologize in advance for the way I write so please bear with me and I'll try to keep it in check._

Kim's POV

It was a typical day in Middleton High and as it so happens today's Friday which means hanging out at the mall with my friend Monique who promised to help me shop for a new set of mission gear seeing as my last set was burned by a certain plasma wielding villainess. I was lucky that I managed to defeat her with my modesty intact. Placing my notebook in my schoolbag I remember my world history assignment about feudal Japan in the early to late 1600s how feudal lords hired covert groups of ninjas to assassinate their rivals in an attempt of a power struggle of that period, eventually the warring states ended the pointless battles and made Japan into an unified nation. Eventually with the help of the English removed the status of the samurai and shinobi simply ceased to exist and faded into obscurity. I sighed as I shut the locker door and turned to see Bonnie Rockwaller staring at me with contempt, it was no surprise really she feels that because of the fact that she is at the top of the 'food chain' she has the right to make people feel like trash so long as it suits her best interests I look at her like a rival that you can't help but hate, I decided to get this over with it seems that I cannot make it through one day without Bonnie making a snide remark about my life "What do you want Bonnie?" I asked wearily, she let out a humph and looked me in the eyes indicating that she was asked to do something that she did not want to do but had absolutely no choice in the matter "Look my mother asked me to invite you to my sweet 16 birthday party. Normally I wouldn't do this but it was either invite you or be grounded on my birthday. If you do decide to come the party is next Saturday at 1:00 and you can bring someone else along. Personally I don't want you there but like I said I have no choice in the matter." with those words she turned to walk away with a scowl on her face.

I walk home with Monique since Ron was visiting relatives in Oklahoma for a two weeks and I really had no missions I was enjoying the down time I needed "Well girl who are you going to take to the party?" Monique asked as I thought about whether or not I should go or not to the party it would be a great way to knock her down a peg but on the other hand if I go she'd do the same to me. Arrgh it is so confusing "Well I could ask Shego if she'd take time out from working for Drakken to come along." I joked as my Kimmunicator went off I activate it to see my technical genius Wade at the screen "What's the sitch Wade?" I asked as I knew that either Drakken or Andrea Lynn were causing trouble "Hey Kim Drakken has just stolen the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer _again_ and is holding all of Las Vegas hostage saying if he doesn't receive twenty billion dollars in cash he would use the device to turn Vegas into a wasteland." Wade informed me as I went into my house and quickly changed into my mission clothes at first I was hesitant without Ron I might not make it out but I shook my head and decided to do this regardless of the circumstances a few minuets later I am flying over the Vegas strip heading towards Drakken's lair and as always there's Shego ready to mix it up for what's going five years now *sigh* I really need a life outside of fighting bad guys and high school and saving the world from destruction. When I arrive a few minutes later and Shego's there with the usual banter all sidekicks say before attempting to kill you. I get in close deflecting her right hand as she fired a plasma bolt, the bolt itself shot wildly bouncing off various surfaces before finally settling on hitting the PDVI in Drakken's hands effectively knocking out of his hands and damaging it. A portal erupted from the device the size of the portal was about five feet in diameter and slowly growing.

(Konoha)

Sakura's POV

I walk down the streets of Konoha a bit lonely ever since Naruto was off on a training trip with Jiriaya and Sauske joining Orochimaru I'm spending my time training to be Lady Tsunade's apprentice learning how to be a medical ninja my teacher is a drunken, gabling, thrice cursed woman but all in all a wonderful teacher and unfortunately Lady Tsunade is too busy to teach me anything due to her duties as the hokage and Shizune preoccupied with her duties at the hospital I find myself looking for any company. I head to the Dango Shoppe to find a familiar Jonin sitting at the bar ordering another round Anko Mitarashi, from what I've heard about her she used to be Orochimaru's student that is until she was betrayed by him I figure she'd would help me with trying to improve my taijutsu "Anko? Can I ask you for a favor?" I nervously question the psychotic snake mistress "What is it kid?" she asked somewhat irritated that I interrupted her precious dango time "I need some help improving my taijutsu and I am asking you to help me in that aspect." Anko looked at the sky for a few moments before giving me her infamous devil-may-care smile "Okay meet me at training grounds 44 in ten minuets. And be prepared to shed a whole lot of blood, sweat, and plenty of tears by the end of the day." With those dreadful words she teleported away leaving me to regret my choice of teachers.

Five minuets later I arrive at the infamous 'forest of death' where the second stage of the chunin exams took place, where I first met Orochimaru and where Sauske began his decent into vengeance. I shook my head to clear it of painful memories I calmly practice my regular taijutsu until at last my temporary sensei arrives "From what I seen you have some pretty solid moves but you lack finesse. I can see why you asked me to help you; you must be desperate to find Sauske. Okay let's get started and I won't lie girly this will be the most painful exercise you will ever endure." so began a _long_ training regime that would make Gai's regime seem tame in comparison and I should know I once spent a day with team eight suffering the infamous 'sunset jutsu' is still giving me nightmares even now I shudder to think as to how Neji and Tenten can endure that torture. After the fifth hour of training we both collapse exhausted, I painfully pull myself off the ground and head over to my sensei and pull her up onto her feet my muscles protesting the earlier abuse scream at their use at the moment we then stagger to the nearest log and gently sit down. Just as soon as we sat down on the log a loud boom sounded behind us and the feeling of something powerful pulling you catching us by surprise. We both scream as a large portal sucks us in enveloping us in a brilliant flash of indigo light.

(Las Vegas)

Kim's POV

As we watch the portal expand it suddenly exploded in a flash of indigo light and two people lay where the portal was the first girl has purple hair a short skirt and wearing fishnet and a tan duster. And the second girl has pink hair and wears a red dress and shorts underneath. Both girls are wearing a metal headband with a leaf engraved upon it and what appears to be a holster. Sadly Shego and Drakken took the opportunity with the distraction to take the PDVI and run off with it. I sighed as I realize that the two strangers would be staying with me until I can get them home, I call my ride and in a span of thirty minuets we arrive in Middleton General according to my mom aside from exhaustion they are in excellent condition but she would hold them overnight for observation. As I look at the two I had a sneaking suspicion that my life was about to get complicated.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well folks here we are with the first chapter of this story and the reason I chose Anko to be in this story is that I needed someone who can adjust to weird and unusual situations and in my opinion she fit's the bill. That and I have need of a psychotic snake mistress for this fic. So stay tuned for the upcoming chapters of Cherry Blossoms in Middleton._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	2. Of cheerleaders and ninjas

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 2: Of cheerleaders and ninjas.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hey everyone and welcome to another exciting chapter of CBIM and here with me today is Naruto Uzamaki to do the disclaimers._

_Naruto: Jlargent does not own me or Kim Possible. This means he has immunity from being sued._

_Me: Thank you Naruto for doing the disclaimers and keep on voting whether I should have Anko and Shego together in this first ever Naruto/Kim Possible Shoujo-ai Crossover. Fact: Percentage of Africa that is wilderness: 28%. Please support this fanfic by reviewing._

Sakura's POV

I slowly open my eyes and quickly squint them shut at the bright sunlight filtering through the open window of the hospital The hospital?_ Shit! Lady Tsunade is going to kill me if I'm late for lessons _I thought as I quickly look around to notice I'm alone in the room I quickly grabbed my clothes and set a new record for getting dressed and was about to head out the door when a glint of light caught my attention, I lookout the window and I almost fell from sheer shock as I was seeing. I realized that I was not in Konoha for all I know I could be in the Sound Village for all I know. Just then the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties wearing a white coat the woman gave off an air of that of being motherly I visibly relaxed but I kept my guard up "Hello my name is Dr. Ann Possible and you are in Middleton general hospital. My daughter Kim brought you in last night. We checked the both of you over and found that all you suffered is severe exhaustion and decided to keep you overnight for observation." the woman explained as I calmly assessed the situation and realized that it was possible that I was pulled into another dimension **Great another fine mess you brought us in.** My other persona snidely remarked as I realized that this woman was telling the truth I then try to find ways to handle a situation like this. So I did as anyone in my situation would do, my eyes rolled back and I promptly fainted.

I groaned as I came to I see Dr. Possible sitting beside me with a look of worry on her face "Are you okay?" she asked me as I sat up "Yes, it's all a little hard to take being sucked into another dimension and all." Dr. Possible smiled warmly "It's okay and please call me Ann." Ann said as we headed to Anko's room only to see security standing outside the door "What's going on here?" Ann demanded the firs guard looked at Ann "The patient woke up twenty minuets ago and started trashing the room. We barely contained her and is sedated." Ann entered the room and motioned for me to enter the room we both stare in shock at the now empty room it was obvious that Anko snuck out of the window I shared a look with Ann and we ran out of the room and we started searching for Anko knowing that if we don't there would be serious property damage.

Anko's POV

_I can't believe it I'm trapped in a place that doesn't sell my precious dango. _I mentally whined as I search for a substitute after walking for what seems like hours I finally settled on a place called 'Bueno Nacho' and walked in. the man behind the counter stared at me in awe I can't help it that I'm sexy as hell as I sit down I noticed a girl with tanned skin and cinnamon colored hair sitting across the restaurant with a scowl on her face oddly enough she's the one that strikes me as a self-proclaimed queen bee when in reality she only the lowest rank she stare at me and finally she gets up and marches over to where I'm sitting smiling viciously "Well lookie here it seems like we have another _freak _has decided to step into my turf tell you what if you play nice _maybe_ I'll let you hang around." she practically snarled I calmly finished my food and decided to take a cue from Kakashi "Hmm did you say something?" I asked nonchalantly _Bingo_ I thought as the reaction on her face was priceless, she clenched her fists and screamed at the heavens at the fact she was being ignored by the new girl. I laughed at her reaction and she attacked me out of nowhere I merely deflected her attacks like they were nothing which in truth they were, I back flipped away from her and pulled my eye down and stuck my tongue out in mocking innocence. I was so focused on the distraction that I did not see Sakura come in "Anko-sensei please stop." she asked me as I casually blocked a fist she sighed and put her hands in a sign "Ninja art: Lady killer Jutsu!" she shouted and a cloud of smoke enveloped her and where she stood was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, my resistance faltered and I flew back with a trail of blood escaping my nose. As I passed out I wondered if I beat Iruka on distance.

Sakura's POV 

I sighed as I picked my sensei up off the floor ignoring the other girls that passed out from blood loss, ironically I modified the Sexy Jutsu that Naruto made and it was not the first time I used it, Who knew that Lady Tsunade was a pervert? I walked outside to see Ann standing in front of her car I loaded Anko up and we drove to her home. Later that night we mad arrangements to stay at her home. We were to stay in Ann's guest rooms as I lay down to sleep I cannot help but feel a strong sense of homesickness as I try to comprehend the fact I may never go home.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast I headed down the stairs to the source of the wonderful smell and to see a middle age man with brown hair that is slightly graying two boys with brown hair and a girl about my age with red hair same as Ann and Anko digging into the food like a person deprived of sustenance. Ann noticed me "Oh Sakura you're up allow me to introduce you to my family my husband James, my twin sons Jim and Tim and finally my daughter Kim. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno she and Anko are staying here until they are able to return home." Ann explained as I sat down to eat a traditional breakfast, as I eat I notice Kim's eyes glued to me "You know you have really nice hair Sakura." Kim complimented, I blushed somewhat "Really? Thank you no one has ever said that to me." I said Kim smiled "Hey how about after school you and I go shopping?" she asked I thought it over "Yeah I would like that." little did I know that things are going to change for the better.

_To be continued_

_Me: Next time: A shopping trip is rudely interrupted by Dr. Dementor and Kim being kidnapped can Sakura and Anko save Kim? Find out next time in chapter three Kimnapped!_


	3. Kimnapped!

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 3 Kimnapped!**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: The polls are officially closed and to those who voted I thank you for your support Anko and Shego __**will**__ be paired up. Now that that's out of the way Ron take it away!_

_Ron: Jlargent does not own KP or Naruto in any shape or forms so don't try to sue him. Booya!_

_Me: Thank you Ron. Now here's another exciting chapter of Cherry Blossoms in Middleton. Fact: the amount to raise a medium sized dog to age 11 is about $6,400.00. Another fact that is obscure and almost useless. _

Sakura's POV

I am officially in shopping heaven the large variety of stores, Ino would love this place as well _Ino _I thought to my long time friend and a pang of homesickness washes over me threatening to bring tears to my eyes. I quickly wipe them away thinking about the task at hand namely shopping for new clothes, since Ann arranged for me to attend Middleton High with Kim at first I was hesitant about the idea but Kim assured me that I would enjoy attending classes, that and Anko said that I should hang around others my age more and ordered me to attend school. As for Anko herself she would be working with Kim's technical genius Wade to try and locate the PDVI in hopes of returning us home. I walk over to the food court with bags in hand seeing Kim and Monique sitting and laughing, I met Monique that afternoon and she graciously supplied me with the proper clothes that I needed and since Ann was paying for it I made sure to keep track of the amount of money I had to spend so that I can pay her back for her kindness. As I sat down I could not help but feel a certain attraction to her, it's hard to describe its like I connect with her on a certain level seeing as we both have occupations that require us to protect people from harm and I have a deep respect for her.

All of a sudden a large explosion sends us flying and I felt myself hitting a wall, as I struggle to remain awake a short man wearing a mask stands over Kim and Monique laughing in a maniacal manner "Finally Kim Possible shall die, but before she does the whole world shall bear witness to my greatness!" he said as I finally succumbed to darkness.

I wake to see Ann's worried face over mine, I groaned as I struggle to sit up I notice Anko's scowl as she has her head down as though she received news that she did not like "Thank goodness you're okay." Ann said as she checked me over I quickly recounted what transpired at the mall and the description of the abductor Ann scowled "Dr. Dementor. He's a brilliant but insane scientist but why has he kidnapped my little Kimmie?" at that point Anko spoke up "Well we're about to find out. Check this out." she motioned to the television where Dr. Dementor was onscreen in the background was Kim and Monique tied to two chairs with wiring and a metal helmet attached to it both of them have a gag over their mouths preventing them from speaking. Dr. Dementor stood there for a few moments and finally he spoke as though he was speaking of restraint rage "Ladies and gentlemen my name is Dr. Albert Heinrich or as many of you know me as Dr. Dementor and standing behind me is Kimberly Ann Possible. And the reason I have the famous teen heroine is the fact that for far too long she has been a thorn at my side. Well no more at midnight I shall execute her on live television. She is to be made an example of those who try to oppose me. And there is not a single thing anyone can do to save her." with those words he laughed as the transmission was suddenly cut off, it was as tough it was an ominous sign of things yet to come, Ann merely stood there in shock until finally it was too much for her and she starts to break down and cry "My poor baby. I've always feared this day would come. The day one of Kim's enemies would finally snap and there would be no one to save her." I reach down and hold her shoulders "That's where you're wrong. Anko and I will find Kim and save her I promise." I vowed as we headed to Wade's home in hopes of finding Kim before midnight. I'll be damned before I fail a mission.

**Two hours later…**

Anko, Wade and I are flying over the Swiss Alps to parachute to land on the top of the European castle that Dementor retrofitted to be his current base of operations. After safely landing we quietly sneak in until at last we penetrate the inner sanctum of the castle where Kim and Monique were being held hostage. All of a sudden an alarm rang out and the doors open to reveal a small army of men "Ah the cavalry have arrived to save the damsel in distress. How pathetically naïve of you to think that I did not anticipate this." Dr Dementor spoke as the group of men advanced closes in. Anko and I fought against them to the best of our abilities but they refused to stay down, exhausted we collapse with a kunai in our hands awaiting the end "Gangway coming through!" a voice shouted as a green blast strike one of the men in the chest. Green goop poured out of the man as he seems to deflate all eyes turn to the source of the voice to see a woman with light green skin and raven black hair her hands are enveloped in a green flame "Shego what the hell are you doing here!?" Dementor shouted as she plowed her way through the army with ease "Three reasons, One: You were outvoted in the last super villain meeting concerning Kim and you were NOT to try anything like this and Dr. D asked me to inform you that you are hereby kicked out of the Society of Evil Villains for your actions. Second: Drakken is steamed that you stole his Synthro-Clones designs and wants me to handle it personally seeing as this is my final assignment, yeah you heard right I'm retiring from the business and Three: NO ONE treats Kim like this not now not ever." she finished as she blasted another clone meanwhile we headed to Kim and Monique and freed them. As soon as Kim was freed she joined in the battle. Unfortunately Dementor decided to activate a self-destruct button and escaped, we'd barely managed to escape before the castle imploded upon itself.

**Middleton one hour later.**

The five of us sat in the Possible living room sitting and chatting away "Shego what are you going to do now that you've retired from villainy?" I asked Shego cocked an eyebrow "Dunno pinky all I want to do now is enjoy my retirement." Shego replied as she downed another soda "Hey where are you staying anyways?" Anko asked as she munched on a bag of chocolate covered Bugles Anko's new food obsession "I have an apartment downtown." she explained Anko stood up "Listen guys I was thinking about moving to another place seeing as it's a bit crowded in the house. So I'll see you later." Anko started to leave when Shego grabbed Anko's hand "Hold on there. I didn't say I couldn't let you stay with me." with those words she started to drag Anko out the door I sweat drop at the action "Okay that was random." I said as we laughed.

_To be continued…_

_I made up Dr. Dementor's name because I felt as though he needed an actual name that would serve as an intro and as for the Bugles. They exist because I said so. Next time: Sakura's first day at school is anything but smooth watch as she tries to make the best of it._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. Back to school

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 4: Back to school.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hey thanks for the reviews keep them coming._

_Sauske: Why bother? They are useless like my teammates._

_Me: (Walks over to a door.) You know I'm getting real sick and tired of this so for the remainder of this fic the fan club will keep you company (Opens door to reveal the evil fan girls with lust in their eyes)._

_Sauske: (Speaking in fear and desperation.) No! Please I'll do anything you want just don't put me in there they'll kill me._

_Me: Do the disclaimers and your life will be spared for now._

_Sauske: Typical disclaimers apply. Jlargent does not own Kim Possible or Naruto in any shape or form._

_Me: Thank you. See now I won't subject you to the evil fan girls. (Pulls a hidden lever) Though I didn't say anything about the fan _Boys _(Trap door opens and Sauske falls through. Laughs as Sauske screams in terror) Fact: Average number of people airborne over the U.S. at any given hour: 61,000. _

Sakura's POV

I walk into Middleton high slightly anxious, normally I would feel like that before a mission but for some reason I feel as though I'm about to step into enemy territory or as Kim says "The eternal purgatory known as high school." I snickered at the memory I walk over to the main office wearing Capri pants and a pink t-shirt with a red heart and the words "Love is unconditional, personality isn't" on the right sleeve and official medical papers to show the principal and documents of me being a transfer student, the transfer student cover was Ann's idea to avoid any questions about where I come from. As I head toward the office I notice several students staring at me of course they would considering my light pink hair I made a mental note to try to make up a story concerning my hair, maybe I can use the mad scientist experiment routine, after all mad scientists are par for the course in this world.

As the day went on I notice a group of girls hanging out together according to Kim they are the popular kids that tend to belittle and ridicule others to make themselves look better and they are picking on a boy with glasses, feeling anger I march over to them "Hey leave him alone or else." One of the girls one I recognized as Bonnie looked at me "What does it matter to you? Oh wait I get it one freak standing up for another.' she said in a snide tone as the other girls laugh with the exception of Tara whom I met in first period, looks at them in disappointment and hurt at the actions of her so- called 'friends' and seeing her like that I cannot help but feel that she deserves better than that, perhaps I see what I used to be in them. They are nothing more than a glorified fan club I pull back my fist and slam it into the wall. The girls stare in shock at the destructive power of my charka enhanced punch "Now I will repeat this only once: leave him alone or else." they didn't need to be told twice they let the boy run away from them I turn to walk away from them "I really did not want to do that but you left me with no choice and if I were you I would reevaluate your priorities from now on. There are more important things than popularity, I learned this lesson when the boy I had a crush on abandoned me and my friends to attain power. And I hope that you never find out how it feels to lose someone precious to you." I look back and see Tara walking away from the group with tears in her eyes as she walks towards me she stops and looks in my eyes her voice barely a whisper "I understand and I am sorry for not stopping them. I am pathetic and weak." she drops to her knees and starts crying. I knelt down and hug her to comfort the distraught girl "No you are not weak you are kind and considerate and I would like to be your friend, if you would let me." I help her up and we walk toward the counselor's office.

Anko's POV

I groaned as I struggle to make sense of the situation. I remember Shego and I drinking vodka and beer because I said that sake was all there was to drink back in the elemental countries, later that night was a blur but I haven't been that drunk since graduation back in the academy when Kurenai and me woke up to each other naked and our clothing. We both swore never to mention that incident ever again so long as we live and I never drank in excess to avoid a repeat of that. I squint my eyes as the hangover makes my head feel like someone used my head in a soccer match I raise my hand to block the sunlight from my eyes I notice a metal band on my left hand with a diamond in it I stare in shock as I hear another moan and see Shego lying next to me naked and with a ring on her hand. Only two words cross my mind at this moment, _Oh shit._

_To be continued._

_Me: Finally, after delaying for so long chapter four is now up. Next time: As Anko and Shego adjust to the fact that they are now married Sakura starts feeling affection towards Kim but is it love or a crush find out next time._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	5. What happens in Vegas

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 5: What happens in Vegas.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hey folks sorry for the delay, I had a family reunion to attend to._

_Naruto: You are starting to act like Kakashi-sensei._

_Me: Nah I don't read Icha Icha series or wear a mask to hide my face._

_Naruto: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Kim Possible in any shape or form._

_Me: Thank you Naruto Fact: Percentage of Americans who have visited Disneyland/Disneyworld: 70%._

Anko's POV

_I have officially screwed up _I thought as I slowly pull the covers off of the bed my legs aching in tiredness which suggested continual use as I painfully stagger towards the bathroom I silently made a vow to never drink again knowing that I would probably never live up to that. I look into the mirror at my appearance it suggested that I had one hell of a night my dark purple hair messed up and I had several hickeys covering my body I step into the shower I apply a light medical jutsu I learned from Orochimaru during my time as his student. I stare back into the mirror the curse mark above my collarbone stands out like a piece of Orochimaru refuses to remind me that I was a failed experiment. A brief moment of anger course through me at the memory of the night that stands in the top five reasons to kill Orochimaru the main reason being that he used me like one of Kankuro's puppets I was manipulated and led to believe everything he said. Tearing myself away from the memories and hurt that came along with it I finish cleaning up, as I walk back into the living room I notice a videotape titled "Honeymoon" curious I play the tape immediately I stop the tape on the wedding I hope to try to get out of _Damn who knew I could be that flexible or Shego could do __**that **__with her powers _I blushed at the images that were on the tape.

An hour later Shego walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee, she sips from her mug and sits at the table her eyes suggesting that she also regretted the previous night "Look since we are now married and I look over the marriage contract and it seems that in our drunken minds, it's legal binding and we cannot get out of it. So I figure we at least try to make this work." I sighed in frustration apparently I am smarter when it comes to contracts when I am drunk.

Sakura's POV

Ever since the incident at school I have become good friends with Tara and eventually Bonnie's clique have had a parting of ways for one reason or another. And as I stay at Kim's house I finally get to meet Ronald Stoppable or Ron for short my first impression of him is a slightly less mature version of Naruto, I sighed as I lay in the backyard watching the clouds float on by, now normally I wouldn't do this but I feel so homesick I decided to try to do some of the things the other rookies would do in their off time, yesterday I did some gardening and today I'm cloud watching doing these things is actually giving me time to think and reflect upon my feelings. I can't believe that I had a crush on Sauske only to be stabbed in the back in his personal vendetta against his older brother Itachi, when I heard what happened at the Valley of the end at first I was angry at Naruto for failing to keep his promise but when I learned the truth about the nine-tailed fox demon that attacked the village I realized that I was acting like the shallow bitch like I used to be. The first thing I'm going to do is apologize for my actions, I turn my head to see Kim and Tara practicing on their cheer routine which I admit intrigues me I make a mental note to try to learn some of the more advanced techniques as I continue to watch them I could not help but stare at Kim and cannot but help but to admire her damn the heat is getting to me I lean back my head propped up against the tree and I slowly fall asleep.

_Dreamscape_

I open my eyes to see Konoha park it was the middle of the day I could hear the birds chirping as I stand up to explore my surroundings I walk until I find myself in the middle of the park I glance around to see a figure sitting on a bench with their back facing me I look and realize that the figure was female as I approach the woman she spoke "About time you got here forehead. I was thinking of weather or not to come and search for you." the figure said as she fed the pigeons and she motions for me to sit at the bench in front of her. I cautiously walk over and sit down it was then I notice the person in front of me she looks like me save she looks like I did two years ago and there were kanji marking on her forehead "Where am I? Who are you? And what the hell is going on?" I asked 'me' who smirked sarcastically "In order: first we are in your mind, second I am 'you' in a sense your alternate personality as it were this is my physical form, and three I would like to talk to you about your feelings towards Kim." my other persona spoke with a calm controlled conviction that almost forces you to pay attention "Actually this is the first time we have actually met face to face." My inner voice said as I try to comprehend the strangeness of the situation "You know I should give you a name after all you are me in a sense." I suggested, my inner self nodded liking the idea "How about Yomiko?" she suggested I smiled "I like it. Now how about we get down to business; what do you mean my feeling towards Kim?" I asked Yomiko frowned "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that you like Kim and deep down you know it? I'm starting to wonder if you're related to Naruto you are completely dense when it comes to seeing that you like someone. Look deep down you like her more than a friend and don't you dare tell me otherwise." Yomiko finished looking me in the eyes and I knew that she wasn't l lying after all she's me "Fine I admit it but what can I do we are from two different worlds literally if I decided to be with her I would have to give up being a ninja. But on the other hand I can't ask her to come with me, either way I would be miserable. What can I do?" I asked in desperation, Yomiko looks at me with sadness in her eyes "Honestly you should tell her how you feel. If she doesn't have the same feelings then at the most you can still be friends with her. But either way you need to tell her otherwise you would be bottling up these feelings and they would eventually spill over and by then it would be too late." Yomiko advised as I sat up from the bench "Thanks." I said as I started to leave "Hey Sakura, I hope that things turn out okay for you. And feel free to come back anytime." Yomiko said as I made my way toward consciousness.

_Reality_

I awake to see that the sun was setting I stretch and headed inside to grab me some dinner, Ann informed me that Kim was out on a mission and will not be back until tomorrow morning. That night I decided to tell Kim how I feel about her when I have the chance.

_To be continued_

_Me: Please read and review. Next time: The PDVI has been repaired now they have to decide whether or not to return home._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	6. Birthday Bash

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 6: Birthday Bash.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we go with another chapter of this wonderful fanfic._

_Bonnie: What a loser. Writing a piece of crap like this because he absolutely has no social life._

_Me: Cool it Bonnie otherwise you are going to join Sauske except I'll stick you with the fan girls and you know how rabid they are._

_Bonnie: (Shuddering) Okay Jlargent does not own Kim Possible or Naruto. Happy?_

_Me: It'll do for now. You may leave. (Door opens and Bonnie runs out before I decide to change my mind) Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming._

Kim's POV

Today is Bonnie's birthday party and I decided to attend with Sakura, Anko and Shego in tow each of us brought a present and we handed it to her mother while we mingled about finally it was time for the opening of presents from me a dark blue dress, from Sakura a book on acupuncture, From Shego a pair of fuzzy handcuffs (A good portion of the girls blushed at the gift as Shego laughed.) and from Anko a orange colored book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise' and immediately Sakura took Anko outside and from the yelling we could hear the choice of literature must be questionable. So while Bonnie wasn't looking I snuck a peek and quickly closed the book blushing madly and decided to join Sakura in berating Anko. I find the two of them outside talking "Anko are you insane giving her that perverted book?" Sakura asked a grinning Anko which she answered "Hell yeah I am. Besides it's not like Lady Tsunade is at the bath house peeking on men to write a yaoi version of Icha Icha." She reasoned.

_Back in Konoha_

Lady Tsunade sneezed as she giggled perversely at the sight of the men in the bath house. All of a sudden a shadow loomed over her and killing intent right behind it. Trembling, she turns to see her assistant Shizune standing over her with a death glare adorning her normally cute face "Lady Tsunade you are coming back with me to the office right now and finish the paperwork that you said you would do last week and the Hokage should not engage in such perverseness." she said as she yanked on Tsunade's ear effectively dragging her back to the tower. The witnesses that saw this sweat dropped at the true power behind the Hokage.

(AN: I like Tsunade really but I think that deep down she is a pervert like Jiriaya even if she doesn't show it. Besides I believe this is why she gets out of said paperwork.)

_Back in Middleton_

Sakura's POV

I shuddered at the mental picture of my sensei peeking on men and as much as I hate to admit it Anko has a valid point and the face that Bonnie deserves it is icing on the cake. Later we headed back to Kim's place when we finally arrive I was nervous I mean I'm about to admit my love to Kim, of course I would be nervous. I walk up to her room and quietly knocked on the door and slowly opened it and see Kim laying on her bed listening to music with headphones on her head bobbing to the lyrics of the song, I gently nudge her shoulder catching her attention "Hey Sakura do you need anything?" She asked as I nervously sat down on the bed beside her blushing "Kim I need to ask you something: How do you feel about me? And I want you to be honest with me please."

Kim looks at me with a slight fear in her eyes and yet, I also see another feeling as though she wants to tell me something with all her heart "To be honest I really like you a lot, I think that I might have a little bit of a crush on you but until recently when you and Anko saved me and Monique from Dr. Dementor I have fallen in love with you. I can only hope that you can respect my feelings towards you, if not then I hope that we can still be friends." Kim finishes with a shy smile as though she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She starts to get up from the bed and was heading towards the door, I grab her hand and pull her close and

Slowly inch my face closer to her until at last I place a kiss on her lips. For an eternity neither one of us moved from where we were standing until at last I broke away "I love you too Kim with all my heart and soul. I was so afraid that you would reject my feelings I wouldn't know what I'd do. I love you very much." I confessed as I pull Kim down beside me and we lay there enjoying the closeness until we fall asleep.

Shego's POV

I smile at seeing Kim and Sakura sleeping peacefully and had to admit that they looked cute together, whenever I see Anko sleep it was always fitful to her seeing as the nightmares she has suffered from her past with her former teacher Orochimaru, and every time she had a nightmare I would comfort her. Lately she has started sleeping more peacefully knowing that I would be there, and I admit a woman shouldn't have gone through what she has I can not help but admire her for her courage to fight against her former teacher. I decided that when Anko returns home I'll follow her I feel as though if I weren't with her she would fall into her nightmares again, she deserves to be loved and from what I heard the council of elders should be executed with extreme prejudice. My cell phone rings "Hello?" I asked "Ah Shego good I have good news I repaired the PDVI and it is ready to be used." Dr. Drakken informs me as he ended the call, great now comes the hard part telling them. Boy is this going to be a pain in the ass.

Kim's POV

I wake up a few hours later and see Sakura sleeping peacefully and I admit seeing her like this is cute but as cute as she is I had to wake her up, I gently nudge her shoulder waking her, she opens her eyes her lovely emerald green irises staring at me I knock at the door startles us and we sit upright the door opens to reveal Anko and Shego holding hands "Okay I have good news and bad news, the good news is the PDVI has been fixed and you two (Indicating Anko and Sakura) can be able to return home at any time. The bad news is that it will only work once, that means that it would be a one way trip home." all of us stood there at this piece of news finally Anko spoke up "Well if we're going home at least we are going out with style. We are going to have a girl's night out to end all girl's night out!" she exclaimed as she grabbed us and proceeded to drag us off to who knows where.

_To be Continued_

_Me: Well the story's getting good which means surprises and fun for everyone. Next time: The girls party to commemorate the event which leads to some surprises. I would tell you more but I'm the author and even I don't know what's going to happen next. I just make it up as I go._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	7. Heading to Konoha

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 7: Heading to Konoha.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello and welcome to another installment of CBIM. Thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming._

_Tsunade: As a medic I recommend reading this fanfic to boost morale, Jlargent does not own Naruto of Kim Possible in any shape or form._

_Me: Thanks you Lady Tsunade for that helpful medical advice. Fact: average lifespan of a major league baseball: 7 pitches. _

Kim's POV

Anko drags us to a karaoke bar and for the remainder of that night we danced and partied the night away. I wake up to seeing Sakura's face close to mine she looks really beautiful with a serene almost peaceful look it's really hard to believe that she's really a ninja from another dimension. I lean in to kiss her on the lips the faint smell of cherry blossoms waft past my nose bringing me awake to see her smile that could bring heaven on earth to a singular person and I'm glad it's me that's she's smiling towards. Whenever I'm with her I feel the problems of the day just vanish into the air. As we gently disentangle ourselves I could not help but feel a pang of loneliness the fact we are heading to Sakura's home world quite possibly never to return scares me a little. But it's worth it to be with her.

Sakura's POV

As we get dressed I make an mental note to see if she has the potential to be a ninja as well as to access Shego's chances with her plasma abilities she could be a great med-nin but I have a feeling that she's more suited towards frontline combat, my thoughts were broken by Kim giving me a light kiss on the cheek and her smile draws me into her dark green eyes I manage to pull myself away focusing my thoughts on returning home. We head down the stairs to see Ann and Ron waiting for us "Well are you ready?" Ann asks us, when we told Kim's family about us being together they were glad for us as long as Kim's happy they are too and to be honest I'm glad to have met these wonderful people. I walk over to Ann and hand her a stack of money from my part time job at Club Banana working with Monique, Ann smiles as she gives me a hug and kisses me on the forehead "For good luck. I hope that you can visit again we really want you to attend Christmas with the family." I smiled and hug her back "I would like that Ann-sama" I said formally. Ron spoke after I hug her "Well let's get this show on the road. The sooner we leave the sooner we can learn ninjutsu. Booya!" he exclaimed as he wanted to go and improve on his fighting style surprisingly enough.

An hour later we arrive at Shego's empty apartment "Where's all of your things Shego?" Kim asks, Anko Produces a scroll "Gotta love sealing scrolls. Why bother with moving companies when you can put everything into a scroll." to which Shego rolls her eyes "Remind me again. Why did I marry you?" She asks, Anko replied "Easy we went to Vegas, hit the blackjack tables and won big, and then we got drunk. And in our drunken state we got married. So now we are married and about to head back to my village and beg our forgiveness to Lady Tsunade otherwise we'd be considered missing-nins." Anko finished while the rest of us sweat dropped at the explanation Shego shrugged her shoulders and activated the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer (PDVI) and a violet portal appeared and one by one we step through I notice Kim's hesitation "Are you sure you want to go with me Kim-Chan?" I asked gently "I won't hold it against you if you don't want to go with me." I finished, Kim looks around the empty apartment "Sakura I promised you that I would be with you no matter what. I am going with you, and if it means not being able to return home then it's a price I'd have to pay to make you happy." she said as she walks through the portal leading home. I take one last glance around the apartment and walk through the light blinding me for a moment, when the light faded I see the familiar sight of training grounds 44 AKA The Forest of Death and also seeing team 8 standing there with their mouths open in shock "Umm Hi?" I said as Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai face faulted.

Awhile later we arrived at the Hokage tower to explain the situation to Lady Tsunade hopefully she'd forgive us after all it was an accident and we returned unharmed. Granted, we fell in love and brought them with us so it's to be expected when we arrived I see Lord Jiraiya standing there apparently giving a report "Lord Jiraiya what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training Naruto?" I asked incredulously "Now now I'm merely making a pit stop along the way to do a bit of research about the cursed seal Orochimaru placed on Sauske." Jiraiya explained as he looks at the four of us my internal pervert-senses were warning me that Jiraiya would use us for 'inspiration' for his next novel as I gave my report Kim squeezed my hand gently easing my nervousness when we finished Tsunade looked at the four of us "I can understand the situation and you have performed well given the circumstances as a result I am giving you A-rank pay and time off to readjust returning here and also time to acquaint your lovers to this village. Kim, Shego, I am happy to welcome you to Konaha. I do have one thing to mention though try if at possible to avoid the civilian council they have rather narrow views about certain aspects of the village. If you do something they do not approve of I'm afraid that they will try to take matters into their own hands." Tsunade said rather seriously. Kim stepped forward with a fire in her eyes that would challenge the heavens themselves "Let them try it. If they try to do anything to Sakura I swear that they will not leave here alive." Shego whistled low "Man I'd never thought I'd see the day the princess would threaten anyone." Jiraiya headed to the window "Now if you'd excuse me ladies I have some important _research _to take care of." Now my pervert-senses confirmed what Jiraiya was doing and from the looks in Tsunade, Kim, Anko, and Shego they agree that the pervert must pay. With a roar all of us punched him simultaneously and all that we saw was a star where Jiraiya was last seen "Umm how far did we hit him?" Kim asks. Tsunade looks at the sky "Judging by the trajectory I'd say he would land in Oto in a few minuets." Anko turns to Tsunade "Isn't that a bad thing?" Shizune chuckled "You see Orochimaru can't kill Jiraiya in his village it would cause too much paperwork for him to handle at the worst he'd be pummeled and then tossed out. That's the curse of being a kage." we all laugh as we celebrate our arrival.

_To be continued._

_Me: Okay another chapter knocked out. Please keep the reviews coming. I'll be here typing another exciting chapter of Cherry Blossoms In Middleton. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	8. Holy Water

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 8: Holy Water.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go before I start I would like to address two issues one: Neko-Kougal pointed out something I missed. That the fact is that I mentioned Ron is learning to improve his fighting style in the previous chapter and she asked if he's going to learn the Sarutobi style since it and the monkey style are similar to each other in a review. And the answer is it is a possibility that he __might__ learn it but it's doubtful since the two styles a similar it would be too easy for Ron to learn it, more than likely I would have him learn another style. But I'm focusing the story on the couples the fact that Ron is going is just a formality. Perhaps Neko-chan could write a spin off of this fic to have Ron learn other styles and possibly find love. Well it's a thought at least. And the second thing is the title of this chapter, yes it is a song chap based off of Big &Rich's 'Holy Water' and to be honest when I first wrote this story I never thought about doing this and I am afraid of how this will turn out. For the first time I am doubting my writing skills. Well wether or not you enjoy this chapter is up to you there are going to be mentions of rape in this chapter and I know I'm going to be flamed beyond recognition. So now to the disclaimers I do not own Naruto or Kim Possible in any shape or form nor do I own the song Holy Water that belongs to Big & Rich._

Sakura's POV

It has now been three weeks now since Kim and Shego have arrived to my home and in all honesty I am glad that they decided to come. After processing them Shego is more suited towards frontline combat and Kim is great at charka control, ironically it was Anko who suggested having a team consisting of me, Kim, and Shego and her in charge saying and I quote "Princess and Pinky are great together but they need to team along side Shego to make a stronger unit. As such I would like to lead the team." Lady Tsunade agreed and thus Team Anko was born.

Our first official mission was to head to a city called Moriana (A/N Got to love the Dictionary of imaginary places.) to investigate a series of kidnappings of some local women in the area it's a simple B-rank mission. So far it has been routine meaning any information we need on the kidnappers is only second-hand, after three hours of searching and turning up nothing for our efforts we meet at a local bar to discuss our next move "How hard is it to find a kidnapper?" Shego groaned in frustration Kim arched an eyebrow at her reaction "All that we know is that they go after girls in their teens. A whole lot of good that does us." Shego continued ranting "Well I have an idea. It is a little dangerous; one of us will have to be bait in order to lure the kidnapper out." Kim suggested we all turn our heads in shock "Kim are you insane? There's no way in hell we are going down that road." Anko seethed at the suggestion "Look we have no choice since it was my idea I'll volunteer for this." I shook my head "As much as I'd hate to say this she has a point if we are to complete this mission it has to be done. Kim I really want you to be careful there are worse things than death when you're a kunoichi." I warned she looks me in the eyes "I'm willing to take the risks for this. The sooner we act the sooner we find those women." she said as we made plans.

_Two hours later…_

We look out from our positions as we watch Kim pacing around on the corner of the street we are seriously concerned for her safety and well being but Kim, being as stubborn as the is insists that she can handle it. All of a sudden there was an explosion of smoke we rushed out from our hiding spots to Kim's location when the smoke clears there stood seven Oto-Nins "Okay spill it why the kidnappings?" Anko shouted the lead Nin chuckled darkly "Simple girlie we do this for Kabuto. Being Orochimaru's right hand man requires a significant amount of test subjects, so from time to time we 'recruit' several test subjects for his experiments. Imagine our surprise when we found out Konoha has decided to investigate. We were planning on leaving but since you insist of interfering we're going to kill you and take you to Orochimaru as a trophy but if you manage to live then all the greater the reward." With those words the fight begins Shego fires a plasma beam at an unlucky Nin and he suddenly finds himself without a head from there the fight becomes rather one-sided. We were about to win when the lead ninja unleashed a smoke bomb obscuring our vision suddenly I felt really weak I could barely lift my arms I turn my head to see Anko and Shego faring no better than I am I finally look to see where Kim was and to my horror the lead ninja has her slung over his shoulder "That poison should wear off in an hour. And by then I'll be finished having my fun with the redhead." He leaps off leaving us helpless I manage to lift my arm over my stomach to remove the poison from my system and start doing the same. I had to work slowly for two reasons one: I'm still tired from removing the poison from my body and two: this requires intense concentration one wrong move and I could seriously injure the patient so thirty minuets later I finished removing the poisons from our systems as we sit there recovering my worry for Kim increases when we recover enough strength we head out to find her.

Kim's POV

I slowly wake up a massive headache pound my head s though I spent the night drinking with Anko I move my hand to try and ease the throbbing pain only to find that I can't move my hand. Fully awake I take stock of my surroundings and see the Oto-Nin that we fought as the memories of the fight rushed through me the man walks towards me a sadistic smile gracing his lips "Ah you're finally awake it's about time to I was starting to get bored. I tell you watching over a sleeping body is not at all that entertaining for me and I have big plans for you." He leans over and cut the ropes that bind my hands together and leads me to an empty room with a mattress on the floor "Now if you obey my commands I will let you go." he said with sincerity. All at once what he wants me to do washes over me like a tide "You sick freak. Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed at him the man calmly raised his hand and backhands me with incredible force into the wall and landing on the bed. The man grabs me by my hair and forces me to look into his eyes filled with hate and superiority "I asked you to obey my commands and yet you refuse to do so for that you had to be punished. To answer your question I'm a man and I have my needs and you will satisfy them other wise I will kill you." he responds growling as his other hand grabs my clothes and forcibly rips them off. He leans in and forcibly kisses me and shoves his tongue through my lips, with all my strength I shove him off "No one does that to me!" I said in a dangerously low voice the man laughs "Oh? What can you do you are weak. You don't stand a chance against me." I was so focused on his face I missed the hand signs he was using until it was too late "Sound style: Voice of sorrow!" He inhaled deeply and unleashed a sound attack and it hits me with the force of a truck, as I drift into oblivion I could barely hear him as he approaches me "It's a shame that I have to kill you after all. You would've made a beautiful slave."

Shego's POV

As we search desperately for Kim I could not help but worry in all the times we fought each other I admit I would not wish rape on my worst enemy in the past when I first met Kim I felt as though I finally found a worthy adversary my equal in terms of speed, power, agility, and fighting abilities over time I grew to respect her as a rival. I don't know when it happened but one day I realized that I no longer see her as an adversary but I'm starting to see her as a friend and now I'm afraid for her life. In the time that we spent together I've earned her respect and friendship and that what's she going to need.

We finally find Kim in an abandoned warehouse of all the cliché places we hear a scream emanating and we rush in. Sakura slams the door off the hinges we stare in horror at the scene there stood the man with a satisfactory smile on his face and Kim laying on the floor bleeding. It was obvious that he has raped her enrage I ignite my plasma at full strength the green flames turn into a very dark green almost black, with a roar I leap at him catching him off guard I bring my black flames down on him, his screams sounds satisfying as I literally slice the man in half vertically. The look in his eyes tell of unimaginable pain, as both halves fall we rush over to Kim her eyes glazed and unfocused and brimming with tears Sakura leans and grabs her hand, flinching Kim pulls her hand back fear consuming her eyes. Sakura gently pulls her close and whispers "Shhh its okay sweetie that man won't hurt you anymore." She repeats as she rocks Kim back and forth.

Sakura's POV

__

Somewhere there's a stolen halo

I used to watch it wear it well

Everything would shine

Wherever she would go

But looking at her now you'd never tell

Since our return to Konoha Kim has recovered a little bit but the light in her eyes has dimmed to the point of despair, my beautiful angel whenever I see her there's an angelic smile to her that would shine the darkest corners of the room but now whenever she smiles I could tell that the memory of being raped replays in her head every second. And every night I could hear her crying and praying "Lord take me away and take me farther. Hold me like holy water. Amen." she whispers her pain as she cries a pang of regret hits me ever since she was raped we decided to hold off training until Kim recovers form the shock but from what I've seen it would be a long time until she's able to come to terms with what happened. We may have been too late in saving Sakura from this pain but we are going to help her.

_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head_

_And I can only imagine _

_What she's feelin' when she's praying?_

_Kneelin' at the edge of her bed_

_(Chorus)_

_And she says take me away_

_Then take me farther_

_Surround me now and hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

The next day I head over to where Tenten lives hoping that she could help me, when I told her what happened her eyes hardened "I can see why you came to me. I'll meet with Kim and talk to her but I'm going to need your help. I need you to give her emotional support as I try to help her." I nodded as we head to my house a few minuets later I introduce Tenten to Kim "Kim, Sakura told me what happened on that mission and I know what you went through. Two years ago I was on a mission to escort supplies to Suna when we were ambushed by bandits they kidnapped me and raped me several times I would've been killed if Neji and Lee hadn't arrived at the last moment to save me. At first they wanted to kill them but my sensei said 'I believe that they should experience the torment and agony that they put Tenten through. We captured the bandits and put them in prison. I admit that I still have nightmares about that time, I don't think I can ever forgive or forget what happened to me." Kim looks at her "Then why are you still a ninja? I know if I was in your position I would wish I was dead." Tenten gently grabs her shoulder "I do this not because I'm suicidal, I do this because it's my choice and to protect those who I care about." she said as I lean in to hug her "Kim you are my angel. I just want to see that light that makes you so lively back in your eyes. Please Kim?" Kim reaches out and hugs her "I promise to be stronger. Not only to protect you but my friends as well." she says with conviction as she brushes the tears streaming down my face. I embrace her as we sit there for what seems like an eternity.

_She wants someone to call her angel_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_She's looking through the faces _

_And unfamiliar places _

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

_And she says take me away_

_Then take me farther_

_Surround me now and hold, hold me like holy water_

Later that night while Kim was in the shower I could not help but think what if that'd been me what if they had taken me instead of Kim? Would I had gotten away? The questions whirl around in my head as I take off my clothes and I walk into the bathroom, I pull the curtain back to see a naked Kim standing there in shock "I'm…I" I stuttered as a blush creeps along my face Kim smiled "Its okay I was about to get out anyway I needed that shower I feel as though it cleansed my soul. I know it sounds rather silly but there are times when something as simple as a shower can make you appreciate all that you miss." I nodded agreeing with her I grab her hands and give her a light kiss on the lips "I understand what you mean. How about we both take a shower?" I suggested Kim smiles and we both step into the shower.

Later we lay awake in bed in a warm embrace I could feel her fear ebbing away as my hands caress her hair "I love you Kim." I whisper as we drift off to sleep.

_She just needs a little help _

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healin' hands _

_Of someone who understands_

_And she says take me away_

_Then take me farther_

_Surround me now and hold, hold me like holy water_

_Like holy water_

_Like holy water_

_Like holy water_

_To be continued._

_Me: As I've said I hope that I don't offend the readers out there by doing this to make it up I promise the next chapter will be more upbeat._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	9. Prank War

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 9: Prank War.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Well here we go and I thank you for not holding a grudge for what I did last chapter._

_Ron: Jlargent does not own Kim Possible or Naruto in any way._

_Me: Thank you Ron for doing the disclaimers. Fact: The youngest pope was 11 years old. Man makes you wish that being president would be easier._

Anko's POV

Now that Kim has recovered from that attack we decided to relax and take a week off from missions to unwind. Sadly, this led to the greatest prank war Konoha has ever seen and may never see again. I could still remember how it all started:

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the hot springs soaking in the water, the heat of the water melting away the soreness of the previous hours of training "Ahhh this is what I needed." Shego sighed as she lean back against me causing me to blush "Now that we have the week off what should we do?" Kim asks "Well since Naruto left things have become a bit dull around here. Since he kept the village on its toes due to the pranks that he pulled." Sakura explained "How could one kid cause so much damage?" Shego asks incredulously, I smirked "Simple despite wearing an orange jumpsuit that screams 'Here I am, kill me now' no one notices him until its too late. I heard that one time he snuck into the ROOT base and bleached their uniforms white and tie-dyed them afterwards. I heard that it took them three weeks for them to come out of hiding since new uniforms had to be ordered." I laughed at the memory Sakura giggled "I know Lady Tsunade actually assigned it as an A-Rank mission to do it, seems that she was going to clean house and she needed Naruto expertise to do it by knocking them down a peg or two." we laughed at the images finally we calmed down _

"_You know I know the princess here doesn't have the imagination to actually pull a prank and I KNOW she doesn't have what it takes to do it." Shego said, suddenly the air went cold as a small blast of killing intent flared from Kim of all people "What was that? I could have sworn that you said that I can't pull off a simple prank? Well let me tell you something the Possible family motto: Anything's Possible for a Possible. That means I can pull off a prank that you could never hope to top!" Kim challenged._

_End flashback_

We each agreed that the pranks should not hurt anyone physically or mentally not only that but the victims are only to be decided by Lady Tsunade who agreed to help as a way for us to vent some pent up aggression. For Kim and Sakura they are to go after Kakashi for his excessive tardiness and for Me and Shego we have Gai for his repulsive genjutsu we are to be given a week to prepare and at the end of that week we are to execute the prank no matter what.

_A week later with Anko and Shego._

I asked Kurenai to help assist since she is the resident expert on genjutsu and even she can't dispel it, all she can suggest is to create one stronger than Gai's, later that week we headed over to training grounds 9 where Gai and Lee just initiated the dreaded jutsu Neji laying on the ground foaming at the mouth and Tenten trying desperately to separate the two from hugging each other "You know I've seen some pretty creepy things but this tops them all." Shego muttered at the obscene picture, Gai and Lee heard us and separated "Ah Shego, to what do we owe this pleasure? Have you come to test the fires of our youth?" Gai asks boastfully I shake my head "Hardly, Lady Tsunade has requested that the 'Sunset Jutsu' is to be no longer in use because the other shinobi are tired of seeing it and the complaints has reached to point of where it cannot be ignored. We must ask you to stop at once otherwise we will be forced to use drastic measures." I politely stated. Sadly those words seem to egg him on "NEVER! I SHALL NOT DOUSE MY FLAMES YOUTH!" Lee enthusiastically joined him "MASTER I TOO SHALL JOIN YOU IN FANNING THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted as I pulled a frying pan out from a seal I placed on my jacket and summon a frying pan an proceeded hit them over the head with it (Anime Law 37: Law of Extradimensional Capacitance - All anime females have an extradimensional storage space of variable volume somewhere on their person from which they can instantly retrieve any object at a moment's notice. This mysterious dimension is commonly called "Malletspace".First Corollary (also known as The Hammer Rule): The most common item stored is a heavy mallet, costumes/uniforms, power suits/armor, and large bazookas.) "I swear if you do that again I will make sure that you two will lose something that would make you 'youthful'" I threaten as I pull Shego close and embrace her and behind us a rose garden with a gazebo and rose petals slowly falling appear around us, we pull apart to see Gai and Lee falling back with a massive nosebleed Tenten looking at us with stars in her eyes and Neji looking at us in shock "Finally the sunset jutsu has been dispelled!" Neji announces as though he's found the meaning of his existence Tenten looks at us "That looked so romantic I bet that's the reason why the genjutsu failed. So what are you going to call it?" We looked at each other for a moment until we decided to call it the Rose Garden Jutsu _Heh I would like to see Sakura and Kim top this._ I thought evilly

Kim's POV

Sakura and I decided to hit Kakashi where it hurts his porn so Lady Tsunade sent Kakashi out on a solo mission while we snuck into his home and 'appropriated' his collection and replaced it with male/male porn and placed an genjutsu that would be dispelled after he opens the first book. I place hidden cameras throughout the home to record Kakashi's breakdown. Later that night we sit in front of the TV with a large bowl of popcorn watching the cameras just as Kakashi walks in.

"Ahh my precious babies' daddy missed you very much." Kakashi said perversely as he grabs a familiar orange book and all at once the genjutsu dispels "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kakashi screamed as he frantically tears the house apart to find his Icha Icha books "NOOOOOOOO! THE GODS OF HENTAI HAVE FORSAKEN ME! WHY? I FOLLOW YOUR TEACHINGS AND YET YOU PUNISH ME LIKE THIS!" Kakashi screamed as the realization that his precious porn is gone "This has to be a bad dream. Yeah, maybe I ate some bad eggplant and I'm hallucinating." he said trying to convince himself as he grabs a newspaper and rolls it up and then proceeds to repeatedly hit himself over the head with said newspaper trying to wake up. After five minuets of hitting himself he finally stops "WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP? THIS HOUSE MUST BE TAINTED WITH EVIL SPIRITS AND NEEDS TO BE CLEANSED!" he screams as the loss of his porn finally takes its toll until at last he runs out of the house screaming that the gods of hentai have forsaken him.

After laughing for what seems like an eternity we finally stop holding our ribs and breathing hard from laughing for so long "Oh my god that was hilarious I don't think that I won't remember this without laughing my ass off." Kim breathed as we pull the tape out of Kakashi's breakdown. Later the four of us watched the tape and we all agreed that Sakura and I pulled a better prank.

_Omake: How Orochimaru deals with paperwork_

_Why did I make a hidden village again?_ I thought as I struggle with the eternal piles of paper that needed signing when a knock interrupts my thoughts "What is it and it had better be important." I snapped my secretary pokes her head in "Pardon the interruption sir but Lord Jiraiya has been spotted flying this way." I smiled _He must have made Tsunade mad again _I thought as a plan forms in my head "Take all the paperwork and move it to the center of the village." I ordered with enough venom in my voice to make people not argue against me, ten minuets later I pull out my binoculars to spy where Jiraiya is in the sky after a few seconds I did not see anything but then I spot a orange flaming Pervert about to crash land onto the accursed paperwork that I wanted destroyed. I follow the streak until it hit's the pile with a resounding crash, smiling as though I had won the lottery I rush down to the crash site "Are you okay?" I ask a hand pulls itself out of the crater and a moment later Jiraiya crawls out "Jiraiya I owe you one I needed someway to get rid of a year's worth of paperwork and for that I'll let you peep on the women's hot springs."

Those words seem to bring him back to life as a moment later he's over at the hot springs giggling and with notebook in hand, _If only attaining immortality was this easy. _I sweat drop at the scene before me.

_To be continued_

_Me: Well folks another chapter done and I thank NeoNazo356 for the suggestions and to those who have reviewed please keep it up._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	10. Weeping Willows

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton.**

**Chapter 10: Weeping Willows**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with another chapter of CBIV. A friend of mine on Gaia asked me how many chapters is this story going to be. And I really haven't decided I just tend to Write until I run out of things to write, I just make the story up as I go. When I reach the point that the story will end I'll let you know._

_Anko: Jlargent doesn't own Naruto or Kim Possible typical disclaimers apply. If you complain about it I'll summon a rather large snake and it will be feeding time for my pets._

_Me: Thank you for that rather…colorful disclaimer Anko. Fact: Intelligent people have more copper and zinc in their hair._

Sakura's POV

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs I groaned as I slowly drag myself out of bed and head down the stairs my body aching after a brutal training session with Anko. I didn't return home until eight last night I sit down at the table to see my mom Kodoku bustling around the stove "Good morning honey I hope that you slept well." my mom spoke cheerfully as she handed me a plate full of food "I barely had enough strength to walk up the stairs and take a shower. Thankfully we have the day off today." I said as I finished my food and headed up to my room to change. Now my mother's in the dark about my relationship with Kim and since my mother is on the civilian council she has some influence on shinobi matters even if its against the clan heads in fact from the reports I read from Tsunade's files my mother influenced the team placements to have me on team 7 as for her to use me as a means to spy on Sauske and Naruto. Thinking back my mother was influencing me to pursue Sauske and ignore Naruto throughout the academy and sadly due to an obscure law I can't be emancipated without proof. Tonight is the civilian council's poker night and that's when I'll leave to go on a date with Kim.

_Later that night_

I walk back to my home feeling lighter than air the date was simply magical first it was a picnic in the park with the sun setting, and then we went to see the new Princess Gale movie, then finally we take a long walk in the park holding each other close I sigh as the memory still fresh in my head replays itself.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Kim sits on the park bench listening to the sounds of the crickets almost as though they are serenading them, Kim leans back and sighs "It's funny we've been here for awhile now and I haven't even met your mom why is that?" she asks Sakura she lowers her head in shame "My mother is a bigot. She's on the council and she believes that I should be with my former teammate Sauske, I never realized that my mother was so power hungry, after Sauske defected my mother was acting rather paranoid so one day I decided to snoop around the house to find out why, I found her diary and she planned on having me seduce Sauske for his bloodline and eventually have me marry him and she would gain a foothold on the council becoming the Uchiha clan head. _

_Naturally I brought the problem to Lady Tsunade but due to a loophole in the village laws preventing me from legally leaving my home, if there's sufficient evidence that the clan member is under questionable actions that member is hereby banished from the clan pending investigation. Depending on the actions of that clan member the punishment can be from striping the clan member of their status as a shinobi to full banishment. That's why I can't introduce you to my mom, she'll try to do something to make our lives miserable more than likely try to remove your status as a ninja or worse she'll have you executed, and I don't want to lose you." I spoke as Kim places a finger on my lips "Shhh don't' worry my beautiful blossom I promise to protect you no matter what happens." she whispers as she gently kisses me and for a moment nothing exists until at last we separate our lips, for that one brief moment the electricity that coursed through us explode in a myriad of colors "This has been a wonderful date. I'll see you tomorrow my blossom." Kim lightly breathes in my ear making me shudder in pure ecstasy I stood there as Kim walks away with a bit of a extra saunter to her hips making my lips dry, shaking my head out of my daze I walk back to my home._

_End Flashback_

I hum a soulful little tune as I turn the key to my home, as I enter the house I am still blissfully happy as though I am drunk on love _Now I know the true meaning of punch drunk love_ I thought as I walk through the living room to head upstairs to my room. Suddenly, the living room lamp turns on and there sits my mother looking absolutely furious, the only other time I have seen her this mad was when I was seven years old and I met Naruto, I invited him to my birthday party and he came bringing me a cute fox plush toy. My mother screamed at him and hit him repeatedly and ever since then she's told me to stay away from Naruto since he was a bad influence. I could literally see the dark aura that surrounds her "Mom. What are you doing here I thought you were at the poker game winning." I squeaked "No Sakura the Poker game is _tomorrow _night." she spoke with malice **Oh shit we are dead. Even with ninja training she's going to kill us.** Yomiko said fearfully "You were acting suspicious so I followed you on your date. I was hoping that you would be out on a date with a nice boy just for peace of mind. Instead I find you making out with another girl in the middle of the park! You have really disappointed me Sakura I thought I raised you better than this." My mother slaps me in the face sending me to the floor as screams at me "Go to your room young lady I'll deal with you in the morning."

I run up the stairs crying, I flung the door to my room open and slam it behind me hard enough to make the house shake I stand there for a few moments trying to compose myself until at last I manage to calm down somewhat and began to fear what my mother will do. Deciding that sleep would ease my mind a little bit I change into my sleep clothes and fall asleep before my head evens touches the pillow.

I awake to the sounds of someone knocking loudly on my door, and the memories of what my mother said cam rushing back to me I climb out of bed and I head to the door there stood a ANBU with waist long purple hair I know her from Anko she's Yugao her fiancé was killed prior to the third part of the Chunin exams in her hands is a letter in her hands "Miss Haruno I am here to inform you that you are ordered to go to the council chambers for your hearing." From the tone in her voice I could tell that she did not like what's going on "Yugao what aren't you telling me?" I ask Yugao she sighs knowing that she can't really lie to me "To be honest your mom's on the warpath. Your date with Kim has her wanting to have you executed for violating clan laws saying 'that the 'demon' Naruto influenced you towards your unnatural perverseness' personally I think that all that power has gone to her head. Ever since the Uchiha left she's been more and more emotionally unstable because she's lost her meal ticket. You better get dressed Sakura you're wanted at noon." with those words she teleported away as I get dressed I start mentally preparing a defense should they decide to execute me but I doubt it would go that far.

_12:00 P.M._

"Miss Sakura Haruno you are charged of violating clan laws. How do you plead?" Lady Tsunade asks I met with her earlier and she informed me that she is to be the judge for my trial and she also told me that she would rather kill my mom rather than hurt me but she has no choice in the matter since it was a clan matter. The council sits watching my reaction my mother in particular was waiting for me to deny the charges "I plead guilty Lady Tsunade." as I said those words a ripple of whispers erupted "You do know the implications of what you have said correct? If not then I shall allow you to change your plea." Tsunade said I waited a few moments to think "Yes I do know and I will not change my plea. But since I am on trial I would also like to accuse my mother Kodoku Haruno of abusing her authority as a council member." Gasps and shouting erupted as I stood there impassively waiting for it to die down "Do you have evidence of your claim?" Tamara the head of the merchant section spoke, at that moment Anko, Shego, and Kim walks into the room "Excuse me but we are in the middle of a trial. Leave at once or we'll have ANBU escort you out." My mother yelled with her eyes locked onto Kim with loathing "No can do Haruno. You see since Sakura is a part of my team we have a right to attend." Anko pointed out as Kim shot my mom a rather powerful death glare that is up to par with Kim's infamous 'puppy dog pout' I consider it a B-rank Jutsu to be used on parents to attain an increase in allowance I think I should call this the Hellhound Gaze. I reach inside my bag and pull out my mother's diary and presented it to the council "Ladies and gentlemen of the council I present to you my mother's diary in it contains all of her transgressions and misdeeds." instantly my mom stands up in protest "What right do you have to rummage through my stuff?" angered I march up to my mom with my fists clenched "First you influence me into hating a kind sweet boy at the age of seven, then you manipulated me into perusing a boy who has no interest in girls only revenge, and now you dare try to have me execute? No I think that it should be you that should be punished." my mother leaned back in shock "This is madness!" she screams I punch her with all my might "THIS IS KONOHA!" I scream as she was sent flying through the wall (A/N 300 Reference. I could not resist putting that in there. That scene was so badass.) A hour later the council has reached it's verdict "Sakura Haruno it is the decision of this council that you are to no longer carry the Haruno name seeing as your former mother has tainted it. Kurenai Yuhi has agreed to adopt you into her clan so from now on your name shall be Sakura Yuhi." I bowed to Lady Tsunade "I promise to uphold my family's honor with dignity and grace as a member of the Yuhi clan." I spoke as I stood up and Kim hugs me we both ignore my mother standing there in shock that she lost "Come on Sakura let's celebrate." and she pulls me out of the council our hands intertwined.

Later that night we ate at a nice restaurant Tsunade paying for it saying it was her way of apologizing for being the judge. After we ate I headed back to my former home and started packing up my things in the morning I'll leave this hellhole to live with a mom that actually cares about me.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well folks another chapter knocked out and still more on the way. Don't forget to read and review I appreciate the feedback._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	11. Home is where the heart is

**Cherry Blossoms in Middleton**

**Chapter 11: Home is where the heart is.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello and welcome to my current insane story._

_Ino: Hi Jlargent I was wondering if anyone else from the rookie 11 is going to show up for this fic? Oh and typical disclaimers apply_

_Me: Next chapter you and Hinata are going to show up. I've been slacking off when writing between helping Neonazo356 with his Naruto EXE story and Lord Dragon Claw's Son of the White Fang story and talking to crazyninjapenguin about possible Bleach pairings I really haven't had time to write this story. So I apologize for the delay and to all my fans out there I hope that you keep reviewing I appreciate the feedback. Fact: The world's youngest parents were 8 and 9 and lived in china in 1910. _

Sakura's POV

The next morning my team arrived to help me move my things. As we move my things I could not help but feel a sense of loss since I was officially no longer a Haruno but I traded one nightmare for a better life with me and Kim and I'm not going to regret what I did. When we finally move all the boxes out of the room I stare at what was once my room the light pink walls that had pictures of my friends now lay barren I decided to take one last look around what was once my room to see if I had forgotten anything. A quick look through my closet and I stumble upon a certain plush toy that was given to me a day after my seventh birthday.

_Flashback_

_An eight year old Sakura Haruno is all alone in the park crying because the older kids made fun of her hair color. Frightened, she runs off to a secluded section of the park and buries her face into her knees openly crying, suddenly a rustle of the bushes catches her attention and a seven year old boy rushes into the clearing and motions for Sakura to remain quiet as several voices indicating that they were searching for the boy, after a few minuets the voices fade "Whew they almost got me that time." the boy muttered then turned to face Sakura "You'd think that when you superglue a kunai pouch that they'd have decency to check first." the boy turned to face her and to her surprise it turns out to be the boy she met a few days ago Naruto the same boy her mother told her to stay away from because he's a 'bad influence' on her "Why did you do that?" she asks, Naruto sighs as he decides to lay down in the clearing with his eyes closed almost as though he was contemplating whether or not to take a nap in the park _

"_Those Uchiha bastards attacked me for no reason all because I was here yesterday with some other kids so earlier this morning before they woke up I put superglue on their sandals and kunai holsters." Naruto spoke as he sits up to speak to her, suddenly Naruto looked at her as though he finally remembered something "Oh I just remembered I didn't give you your birthday present!" he said excitedly as he rummages around in his jacket various items fall out mostly un opened ramen cups until finally with a exclamation he pulls out a small fox plush toy "Happy birthday Sakura!" He practically yells out as he hands her the toy "Aw it's so cute thank you Naruto!" she squeals as she hugs Naruto "SAKURA HARUNO GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON CHILD!!" Kodoku screams as she forcibly pulls Sakura away from Naruto._

_End flashback_

**And your life went straight to hell after that. **Yomiko spoke up as the memories drift through my mind. Ever since I fell in love with Kim I feel as though I'm complete I no longer have to rely on others to be stronger and I thank her for that "Yo Sakura ya gonna stand there all day? Or are ya gonna help out?" a voice brings me out of my thoughts and I turn to the source of the distraction Shego and Kim carrying boxes and other personal effects. I give a light smile "Sorry I was a bit distracted. This room holds a lot of memories most of it good, a part of me is really going to miss this place, but another knows I can't really stay it would hurt too much to think about." I said as I placed the familiar toy in a box "Besides I hope that me and Kurenai can get along." I finished as we hauled the last of my things out, from what Hinata tells me Kurenai is like a mother figure to her since hers died shortly after she gave birth to her sister Hanabi and has been one of her biggest supporters throughout her ninja career.

But still I feel a bit uneasy about moving to a new place and practically starting a new life as I head towards Kurenai's home the apprehensiveness steadily increases until at last we make it to the front door Anko knocked in the door and Kiba answered "Oh hey come on in the rest of us are having lunch." Kiba motioned for us to enter "Umm not to be offensive or anything but why are you guys here?" Kim asked the rest of team 8, Shino pushes his sunglasses up as he calmly takes a bowl of soup "Our sensei believes that your teammates are your family both in and out of a mission. And family is important to everyone no matter where they are and what they do, the bonds of family binds the team together. For example if we're a family I would be an older brother, Kiba would be an annoying little brother you can't help but be annoyed with (Kiba growls at the accusation Shino provides) and as for Hinata she would be like a sister to us kind, caring, and always there. Since Sakura is now Kurenai's daughter we also have to think of you as a family member."

Shino finishes speaking the four of us stood there in absolute shock "Shino I know that we haven't known you for long but this is the longest explanation you have ever given the nature of your clan." Kim manages to speak, Shino for his part adjusts his jacket and for a moment I could clearly see a blush adorning his face "Well Kurenai wanted me to be more sociable. So I'm working on speaking more often, in exchange I'm also helping Kiba calm down more." Shino clarifies as the rest of us laugh, just them Kurenai walks into the living room "Oh Sakura welcome to your new home. I'll have Hinata show you to your new room later but for now you must be hungry." with those words a chorus of four stomachs growled, Kurenai laughed as she walks back to the kitchen. A few minuets later she returned with a tray full of sandwiches, as we ate the food that was offered to us I could not help but feel as though that I am _home_ for the first time in a long time and I could not help but think _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Sakura trains with team 8 to get to know her new mother. Please keep the reviews coming I really appreciate the feedback. And I have a forum so if you're interested drop a quick message. _

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	12. Getting to know you

**Cherry Blossoms In Middleton**

**Chapter 12: Getting to know you.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: NeoNazo356 asked me if there's going to be a sequel to this story. And I think that the story will bleed off into post time skip since the beginning of the story takes place during the two years Naruto was off training. But I doubt that there will be a sequel._

_Kim: Jlargent Does not own Naruto or Kim Possible. I really like how this story is progressing so far._

_Me: Thank you Kim and I thank all my readers out there for your continued support. Fact: Iceland consumes more Coca-Cola per capita than any other nation. Me I prefer drinking Dr. Pepper _

Sakura's POV

The next morning I awoke to an unfamiliar room it takes me a moment to realize that I am in my new room with my new mother. After team 8 left the house the two of us spent the majority of the day shopping for essentials like clothing and groceries, later that night the two of us had spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner, I did most of the cooking when I was living with my former mother whenever I was there it felt different but nice to have someone else cook a meal for me. I quickly get dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast when I arrived Kurenai was making pancakes and sausages the smell of the intoxicating food had my mouth watering, as I dug into my food I was thinking that I really did not know my new mother all that much, a problem I plan to rectify today "Kurenai, I was wondering if I could train alongside team 8 today? Not only will I get to know my extended family but I would also like to know you more since we are now family." I pointed out, Kurenai looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled at me "Okay but you need to tell Anko about this otherwise she won't be happy." I shuddered for a moment imagining the punishment she would inflict if I did not tell her.

Luckily, Anko understood and decided to train Kim and Shego in a few new jutsus while I trained with Kurenai and her team after a quick check of my equipment I run off towards training grounds 8 to meet with my mom and her team. I arrived ten minuets later to see Kiba and Shino sparring while Hinata and Kurenai watched I called out to them "Hey sorry I'm late. I had to tell Anko that I was here." Kiba smirked "No problem I'd rather be in a room full of cats for a year straight than mess with Anko." Kiba joked knowing fully well about his opinion of cats considering last year for a prank Naruto lined Kiba's jacket with catnip resulting in him being chased by the majority of the cats in all of Konoha for hours. Luckily Kiba forgave Naruto for the prank to this day the called that incident 'The day a dog was chased by cats.' Kurenai motioned for us to gather around her "Now since Sakura is officially my daughter she feels as though that we should get to know each other better so we are going to introduce ourselves to Sakura and tell her our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Since I was the one who proposed my name is Kurenai Yuhi jonin instructor to team 8. My likes are hanging out with Anko and trying out new teas, my dislikes are perverts the Icha Icha series and poorly made tea, and my hobbies are gardening, psychology and the occasional romantic comedy movie. Originally my dream is to become the greatest genjtusu specialist but I guess now I would have to alter my dreams somewhat, my dreams now is to make sure my daughter is an excellent ninja and to become a genjutsu specialist." she finished.

Kiba immediately stood up "It's my turn, my name is Kiba Inuzaka my hobbies are taking care of Akamaru (Which said dog barked in appreciation) and occasionally help my sister Hana out at the vet, my likes are hanging out with my team and kicking ass on missions, my dislikes are cats and whenever my sister teases me, I really haven't decided what my dreams are I guess I would like to find a nice girl and have strong children." Shino stood up as Kiba sat down "My name is Shino Aburame and I am the heir to the Aburame clan. My primary techniques require the use of my Kikai insects, my hobbies are studying insects and studying various poisons, my likes are discovering new insects and peace and quiet, my dislikes are pesticides and loud noises, and my dream for the future is to hopefully improve the quality of the Kikai insects that our clan utilizes." with those words Shino sits down as Hinata stands up. She twiddles her thumbs nervously "Ummm my name is Hinata Hyuuga and like Shino I am the heir to the Hyuuga clan. My hobbies are learning medical jutsus and flower pressing, my likes are Naruto, my team and Kurenai-sensei and cinnamon buns." Kiba laughed as everyone turned to him with a huge smile on his face "Piece of advice Sakura: Do not get between Hinata and a cinnamon bun. Last guy who did that had both of his arms broken, fractured ribs and a severe concussion. And that was because he took the last cinnamon bun at Hinata's favorite store." Kurenai and Shino visibly shuddered at the memory of that day while Hinata blushed a deep crimson "My dislikes are people who are narrow minded and the way my clan works, my dreams are to change the working of my clan and to eventually abolish the Cage Bird Seal that is put on the branch members of my clan, and my second dream is to eventually confess my feelings to Naruto." she finished.

I stood up "My name is Sakura Yuhi formerly of the Haruno clan. My hobbies are flower arranging and going out on dates with Kim; my likes are Kim and my new family. In the short time that I have been here you have made me feel very welcome and I really appreciate it. My dislikes are my former mother and certain emo's, and my dream for the future is to live with Kim and eventually take the title of Legendary Sannin status from Tsunade when she retires from her duties as a medical ninja." I finished as I sat down Kurenai looked at us "Okay now that we know each other how about a spar to see how well Sakura's training with Tsunade compares to our training regimen. Kiba you'll be sparring against Sakura." Kurenai said as we head into the clearing, it did not even last five minuets as a well placed charka-enhanced punch knocked Kiba out, later on I sparred against Shino he proved to be more of a challenge using his insects to drain my charka but eventually I managed to beat him. Surprisingly it was Hinata that proved to be stronger than me her Juken style was like water flowing and effectively blocking any and all attempts to hit I surrendered knowing that continuing on with the spar would have me more than likely losing to her.

Later that evening the five of us headed out to a restaurant that's Kurenai's favorite as the dinner progressed Kiba told of some of his accomplishments on some of the missions he was on only to be told that it was Shino that usually saved Kiba from being killed due to his recklessness on several occasions, finally it was time for the team to depart and return home to rest. As Kurenai and I walked home we chatted about the days events and compared them to when I was on team7. When we arrived at home I take a shower and change into a pair of pink sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt tired from the day's events I lay down on the bed and let sleep overtake me.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well how is it? Good or bad? Please let me know. Next time: Two familiar faces return to Sakura's life and she has to deal with lingering feelings of one of them._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	13. Faces of the past

**Cherry Blossoms In Middleton**

**Chapter 13: Faces of the past.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Welcome back to the fic that never ends. As you could probably guess two familiar faces are showing up in this chapter, so it should be predictable as to whom I'm referring to. _

_Shino: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney and now own Marvel Entertainment. _

_Me: There's one thing that I wanted to ask you Shino: I heard that once you revealed your true face and body to Hinata and she forgot about her crush on Naruto for a week straight. Is that true?_

_Shino:…I have nothing to say to that._

_Sakura's POV_

I looked out the hospital window overlooking Konoha as I take a short break before returning to my shift when Lady Tsunade walks up "It seems that Naruto has returned." with a gasp I quickly ask her if I could see him "Yeah why not? It's been two years since he left why not gather the rest of your team and introduce them to Naruto." Tsunade said as I left the hospital I arrived at training grounds 44 a few minuets later to find the rest of my team resting from an Anko induced workout "Hey guys Naruto's back and I figure that I should introduce you to him." I said as I practically drag them to the gates. A few moments later a familiar blonde haired, blue-eyed orange wearing ninja walk through the gates with Jiraiya limping slightly "What happened to you?" Anko asked, Jiraiya waved her off "That unexpected trip to Oto wound up with me receiving a Thousand Years of Death: Snake Drill Version. I swear that is more painful than a Pineapple Version." he said as we all laughed at his misfortune "That's what you get for peeping on women ero-sennin." Naruto laughed while Anko had a thoughtful look on her face wondering if the next time that she sees him spying on her if she could perform that technique as well.

As I introduce Naruto to Kim and Shego and what has happened to us I could see a look of hurt in his eyes even through the mask of happiness that he wears constantly, Naruto excused himself to buy ramen from his favorite stand. After I leave the group I head towards the Hokage monument to find Naruto sitting there his eyes overlooking the village and the people going about their daily lives "It's funny I never thought in the two years that I have never given a thought as to the fact that you could fall in love with someone other than Sauske. Not that I don't judge but I really thought that you could give me a chance. I guess that nobody really wants to love a demon." Naruto whispered as the tears fall like rain from his face "Naruto you're wrong. There's someone that does love you. Hinata really cares for you but she's too afraid to admit her feelings to you. Maybe you should give her a chance to get to know you." I said, for a moment Naruto was silent until at last he spoke "Is it true that you sent Jiraiya flying to Oto into a pile of paperwork?" he asked curiously as the two of us laugh at the story.

_Time skip Sauske's Retrieval_

The five of us Yamato, Naruto, Shego, Sai, and me, stand in front of my former comrade Sauske with apprehension and maybe a touch of fear, the aura that is emanating is almost suffocating to say the least "Sakura, Naruto it is rather convenient to see the two of you again. And I see that team 7 has some new additions." he said glaring at Shego and Sai, Orochimaru decided to put his two cents in "Tell me Sakura does it hurt seeing the face of an old teammate again after so long? I admit two years ago when I encountered my former teammates I did not feel any remorse for my actions. I wonder if Sauske feels any remorse or pain about what he's done. What do you say Sauske do you want to show them how powerful you have become?" he asked in a rather disturbingly seductive voice to Sauske's ear I shuddered at the images that produced. Sauske's eyes blazed with his Sharingan. Filled with loathing he jumped down onto the floor seemingly floating as he withdrew his katana from its scabbard, as he position himself into the ready position there's a slight buzz emanating from the sword itself indicating that Sauske was channeling his chidori through the sword "Now are there any last words before I kill you?" Sauske asks with a slight smirk. Shego flares her plasma to a brilliant emerald "Yeah who's on top? You or the snake?" she asks sarcastically as Sauske scowled at the insult and launched himself at us as Orochimaru and Kabuto joined him.

We split into three groups Yamato and Sai fighting Orochimaru, Naruto fighting Kabuto and me and Shego facing off against Sauske, he looks at Shego with a curious glance "That's a rather interesting technique you're using, can you tell me what it can do?" Shego smirked as she got into a familiar stance she used time and again against Kim in the past "Simple: my body produces plasma. And the intensity is based entirely on my emotions right now I'm enjoying a fight I haven't had in ages." Sauske cocked his head to the side "Hmm I wonder which is stronger your plasma or my fire." he said as he run his hands into a familiar pattern "How about we find out! Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" he said as he launched his trademark move, Shego smiled evilly as she pumped more charka into her flames as she fires it into the fireball breaking it and dispersing it "I guess mine was stronger snake-bait." she taunted as we double teamed Sauske.

Sadly Sauske escaped from the battle but not receiving several plasma burns from Shego, and a few broken ribs from me. As we headed back to Konoha I could not help but to think as to what Orochimaru said: it did hurt to see Sauske so consumed by the darkness and revenge, for that moment my old fan girl side almost emerged but I managed to suppress it due to my love for Kim. As the gates of Konoha came into view I see Kim at the entrance I run to her and plant a kiss on her lips, that feeling reassures me that I did the right thing by forgetting my pathetic crush on Sauske, we walk into the village holding hands.

_To be continued._

_Me: How is it? Please Read and Review and I posted a poll for my upcoming Guilty Gear/ Naruto Crossover and I really want your opinions so please vote. Next time Sakura and Kim head to Ino's to comfort her when her sensei is killed by the Akatsuki._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	14. First Christmas

**Cherry Blossoms In Middleton**

**Chapter 14: First Christmas.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: I know that some of you were expecting more action last chapter but detailed action sequences are not my strong suit. Originally I was planning to have Shego use her own version of the fireball jutsu but in the end I decided to have her use her plasma to break up Sauske's fireball by focusing her power in one singular point._

_Ino: Interesting idea. And why are you skipping ahead in the fic? _

_Me: Simple, I really haven't caught up with Naruto up till now so I figure I should get to key points in the story. Asuma's death was pivotal point in the series forcing your team to grow up fast and face the hardships of losing a close friend and teacher. _

_Ino: Typical disclaimers apply. What are your plans for the future of this story?_

_Me: To be honest I have an idea of what to do but I need to think of a decent plot hook for it. Fact: The first novel that was written on a typewriter was Tom Sawyer._

Sakura's POV 

I look out of the window of my room to see the snow lightly falling it has now been four months since Naruto has returned home and we are heavily involved with battling against the Akatsuki only recently that my dear friend Ino has recently lost her sensei Asuma Sarutobi to them and since then her team have been disbanded temporarily until a new sensei would be assigned to them. But to be honest I think that they won't be as effective without their sensei to help them, to Ino Asuma was like a father and friend to them and to have him taken away from her is unimaginable. I know that if I lost Kim I wouldn't know what to do.

I grab my heavy coat and head outside, my breath clearly visible in the early December cold as I walk to Anko's home to talk to her and Kim about how to help Ino cope with her loss from what I've heard from her father Inochi she seems fine physically but mentally is what he's worried about even though he's very thorough in human psychology he feels that maybe seeing some familiar faces to help her through her ordeal would help her greatly. I walk in to hear some music playing curious; I follow the source of the music to the living room to see Anko, Shego, and Kim decorating a tree in the corner of the room "Umm what's going on here?" I asked Kim who seems to have been supervising the bickering couple on where they should put the decorations on the tree "Well in my world we have a holiday called Christmas and typically we share gifts and spend time with our loved ones." Kim explained as she handed me a mug of hot chocolate as the older couple decided to take a break to join us. I explained what was happening with Ino and my concerns for her, Kim got into a thinking position a few moments later she snapped her fingers "I've got it! How about we have a Christmas party here in Konoha and we invite Ino's team and her families to attend. Something lighthearted and cheerful should get her out of this depression." Kim suggested as the rest of us agreed upon the idea "How about we invite my mom and Konohamaru since they are close to him?" Anko tossed out as we started making plans an hour later we started to make the guest list and the supply list for the party. (A/N I'm going by the assumption that Christmas doesn't exist in the Narutoverse.)

_One week later…_

After talking to the guests we set the party up with the help of Naruto's shadow clones we managed to set everything up, as the guests walked in there was some confusion on their faces, why should there be a party at a time of war? Most of them asked us "Ladies and gentlemen as most of you know by now that Kim and Shego are from an alternate world and in their world they have a holiday called Christmas and she felt as though celebrating with just the four of us wouldn't be fair so we decided to host a Christmas party and invite all of you since you've became like a family to us throughout their stay here. Christmas is a time to spend with your loved ones and reflect on the past year, if I had known what this year would be like I wouldn't trade this for anything." I said as I kissed Kim on the lips, the party started and the guests were enjoying themselves I walk over to Ino "Hey Ino are you okay? Your dad said that you weren't feeling too good." I asked her as she sniffled a couple of times "I miss Asuma-sensei a lot, he took the time to actually teach us useful things like tactics and information gathering. Now that he's gone the team's not the same Choji is not eating as much as he's used to and Shikamaru is not as lazy as he's used to be. And he's spending more time with Temnari while I'm trying to make sense of all this chaos." she said as I gave her a hug as she cried into my shoulders, I pulled a small box out of my coat pocket and handed it to Ino "Here. It's a tradition to exchange gifts but since this holiday is new I figure that we could make an exception to the rule." I said as she opened the gift, inside was a small locket, Ino opened it to reveal her team photo on one side and a picture of me and her on the other side "Merry Christmas Ino." I said as I gave her another hug, throughout the rest of the night Ino was in a better mood. Now she can really move on and heal.

Later that night I climb into bed and look out my window to see the pale moon hanging in the air and for a moment I don't know if I was seeing a genjutsu but I saw a sleigh being pulled by reindeer flying through the night sky and a deep rich voice going "Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas Sakura!" I smiled despite my confusion and snuggled into bed and fell asleep.

_To be continued. _

_Me: Now that's a chapter worth remembering I really think that I did a decent job on this. Anyway please__read and review._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	15. What is true Pain?

**Cherry Blossoms In Middleton**

**Chapter 15: What is true Pain?**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hey folks I'm back with another exciting chapter of CBIM and I really appreciate the comments and PM's from those who reviewed and I am about to finish this story but for now I'll bait you with this chapter. _

_Shego: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Kim Possible in any shape or form. Are you really going to end it so soon?_

_Me: To quote you my dear 'Doi' all stories must end eventually even fan fiction stories must end. Besides, I really want to get started on my Guilty Gear/Naruto Crossover, so far it's a three -way tie between Jam, May, and Dizzy. Personally I'm hoping that Dizzy would win since the two of them are similar to each other, both of them are orphans and were abused and know pain, I think that it's that relationship that could work for the pairing. As for Jam I don't see it happening but I'll try to make it work, if May wins same thing will happen even though she's a orphan like Dizzy, I really can't see her and Naruto relating to each other in a spiritual sense. So against my better judgment I am encouraging my readers to please vote for Dizzy. Fact: A duck's quack does not echo and nobody knows why._

Shego's POV

It all happened so fast all at once an explosion rocks the village as six figures wearing the Akatsuki robes waltz in ignoring the civilians as they scramble to escape the power that these six are emanating as Konoha shinobi leap into action. The red-haired woman makes some hand signs as she slams her hands to the ground summoning a rather large animal which I injured by hitting it in the shoulder with my plasma. As the others scatter we chase them accordingly I found my self facing off against the mountain of a man. From what I've gathered so far he seemed to be the tank of the group which means that he was designed for heavy combat he has to take the punishment and send it right back. Times like this I _really _miss working for Dr.D, sighing "You know if you want to surrender no one could blame you if ya did." I said as we started circling each other like two predators waiting for one to slip up, my opponent smirked revealing a row of sharp teeth "I'm afraid not my dear. Today Konoha shall know true pain and the truth shall open the eyes of the doubters." he spoke in a deep gravely voice as he rushes towards me.

As we exchange blows it takes almost everything to dodge his blows "I'm impressed little girl that you managed to hold out this long most others would have died by now." he spoke as we finally broke "Who or what the hell are you?" I spoke in a slight pant as I decided to stall for time until I came up with a plan. My enemy spoke as though he was articulate "I am the pain of sorrows that humans cause. The loss of a loved one, the loss of a friend, the loss of a family, we are here to end the cycle of pain by capturing the Kyuubi vessel we shall be one step closer to bring about peace." he finished with a slight flourish, I growled at the answer "But the end doesn't justify the means. I mean what you're doing is genocide where's the peace in that logic? Where do you get off in dictating the fates of others? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF PLAYING GOD???" I screamed at my foe. To which he smirked "It is the divine will of god that we do this. To end the suffering and the hate that is brought about by war. While there may be peace it would only be for a short time. By capturing the biju we will use their power as a weapon to enforce peace. After all the price for peace is sacrifice." he finished as we engaged in battle yet again but it was short lived as suddenly my enemy stopped a punch as he turned his head towards the sky as though he was listening to something, then he turned his head facing me "I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm needed elsewhere and I do suggest that you take cover because Konoha will soon be wiped off the map permanently!" with that he teleported away leaving me standing there in confusion. A few seconds later a rather large slug appeared I recognized it as one of Lady Tsunade's summons "What's going on?" I asked her "The main Pain is about to unleash a powerful attack we need to-" the rest of her message was cut off by a deafening explosion I turn to look at the source and felt something slam into my head as I fall backwards letting darkness overtake me I felt something overwhelm me and then nothing.

"She's waking up give her room to breathe." a familiar voice spoke as I slowly pull myself out of the darkness I open my eyes to see Konoha in ruins I turn my head to see Sakura with tears streaming down her face "Sakura what happened?" I asked frantically as she gently grabs my shoulder "It was the main Pain Shego, he used some sort of jutsu and you see the result. The only reason that you haven't died is because of Katsuyu she protected you from the debris falling down." she said as I decided to stand up and take a look at the devastation and to be honest, if one man could cause this much damage in one attack then I know I would not stand a chance against him. I noticed that Sakura was still crying, now that I think about it Kim's not with her fearing the worst I tentatively ask her "Sakura where's Kimmie?" with that she spoke, her voice breaking occasionally "She…she's DEAD! She fought to save us before the explosion but one of the Pain's grabbed her by the head and she…she died right there." she finished as I grab her and pull her into a hug "Shhh let it all out." I whispered as she broke down and openly cried into my shoulder.

_To be continued…_

_Me: I know I royally suck leaving you at a cliff hanger. But I need to decide how the next chapter is going to turn out. But know this: I will make it up to you for killing Kim._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	16. Seperation

**Cherry Blossoms In Middleton.**

**Chapter 16: Separation.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well folks the countdown has begun only two more chapters until the end of the story so get ready._

_Kim: Jlargent does not own Naruto or me in ant shape or form. So am I going to come back from the dead?_

_Me: You're here aren't you? Fact: In the 1940's the FCC assigned television's Channel 1 to mobile services (two-way radios in taxicabs for instance) but did not re-number the other channel assignments. That is why your TV set has channels 2 and up, but no channel 1._

Kim's POV

Darkness…an eternal night that no light could or ever would pierce. I walk in it seemingly in a daze with nopurpose or destination in mind. In the distance I see a light, it's not too bright as I walk closer towards the light I could see that a campfire as the source and a figure sitting there seemingly absorbed in his thoughts, I stood there at the campsite with the person he was wearing the standard Jonin uniform his face seemingly sculpted to make him not overly handsome but at the same time holding an inner power like you could not help but think that he would lay his life on the line for you "Can I sit here with you?" I ask the man he turns to me with a small smile gracing his lips "By all means. I just finished speaking to my son a few moments ago, and I was about to leave but I can make time for you. So tell me what brings a beautiful young woman such as you to this dismal limbo?" the man asks curiously as I place myself on the rock next to him.

From there I proceeded to tell the man who I learned is Sakumo Hatake my story, about my deeds and my adventures and about me and Sakura, for those few moments I felt as though the man knew hardships and pain similar to mine. Finally after I finished my story Sakumo stared at the fire crackling in the dark, finally after for what seemed to be an eternity he spoke to me "Kim I think that you have became a great woman by defying the odds that was placed before you. Fighting against the civilian council to recognize the love that the two of you share. I've tried to fight the council myself to defend my actions by saving my teammates and intentionally failing the mission. But in the end they betrayed me and I fell into a deep depression and I committed suicide. As I mentioned when I first met you that I spoke to you about my son Kakashi, he told me his story and he feels as though he screwed up as a sensei, to be honest I screwed up at being a father to the boy I left him alone for the better part of his life. Looking back I should've swallowed my pride so I could be with my son, but I took the easy way out and he paid the price for it. Kim I want you to promise me that no matter what you don't make the same mistakes I did." he said cryptically, as I stare at him questioning his words a beam of light struck me. As I try to comprehend what happened my body's starts to fade away "You're being given a second chance if I was you I'd take advantage of it." he said as his voice starts to fade and so does my mind.

Sakura's POV

I sit there crying over the corpse of the woman that I love more than life itself Shego sits next to me holding me was shedding her own tears in silence I could not help but reach out to Shego. For the longest time she's seen Kim as a rival and would like nothing more than to finally defeat her. But as time progressed she grew to respect the red head, just like how I grew to love her with my heart and soul and now she's gone. All of a sudden Kim's body shakes for a few seconds and with a gasp she sits up. She looks around frantically and finally her emerald green eyes settle into my light green ones and we embrace each other. Shego hugs us as well "I was dead for a few minuets and you're moving on already? I thought we had something special." she joked as we separated; I wiped a tear from my eye "You know that I would not do that to you I care about you too much." I said as we separated.

Yugao appeared "Sakura, Pain has been defeated. We need your help in moving the wounded." she spoke wearily as she teleported away to search for innocent bystanders injured in the attack, we separate from each other "I have to go duty calls. How about we meet up later and relax?" I ask the girls Shego smiled as Kim gives me a small kiss "Yeah I'd like that my beautiful blossom." I said as she headed off.

_Unknown location…_

"Report." I order the ninja kneeling in front of me "It is as you suspected Naruto Uzumaki has defeated Pain and is coming back towards the village. He is being escorted by Kakashi Hatake who was revived when Pain was defeated and Lady Tsunade has yet to awaken from her coma…My lord what are your plans? Now would be a perfect time to eliminate the Kyuubi vessel and kill Lady Tsunade in one fell swoop." he finished his report and awaited my response "The first thing we need to do is eliminate any potential threat to my position, and eliminating any teams with questionable practices would be the first thing on the agenda. As you are aware Anko's team are defiling the honor of all shinobi by engaging in improper relationships. You are to capture all three members of the team and take them to headquarters, so they could be 're-educated' in the place for a proper woman. As for Uzumaki and Tsunade they are no threat to me at the moment. So I want the two of them monitored until I give the order to eliminate them."

I finished as the ninja stood his white mask adorning the face held a singular symbol, my symbol of position one I have obtained through battles both on and off of the battlefield and when Minato thwarted my attempts to control the village I resorted to my preferred tools of the trade, one that has kept me where I am. I bargained with Madra to help me eliminate the young fool. And now his son is threatening my position but I cannot make my move yet for the moment he is content in basking in the glory in the fact that he defeated Pain but that fool was nothing more than a pawn. The ninja bowed "It shall be done Lord Danzo." and he teleports away to capture those three women. I shall greatly enjoy breaking them both physically and mentally especially this 'Shego' her powers interests me perhaps I could use her to create a new bloodline that would make Konoha more powerful than ever.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well folks things are heating up and you know what that means; plenty of action and romance in the next chapter of CBIM ._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	17. Captured

**Cherry Blossoms In Middleton**

**Chapter 17: Captured.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Okay folks one more chapter after this and then the finale so hang on to your seats._

_Shego: Typical disclaimers apply so have you decided on the pairing for your Guilty Gear/Naruto crossover?_

_Me: I decided on a Dizzy/Naruto pairing since the three-way tie was annoying me to no end. Maybe later on I'll have another pairing. Fact: The San Francisco Cable Cars are the only mobile national monuments. _

Sakura's POV

It was a reunion of tears as I hugged and kissed Kim as though I would lose her again, deep down I felt as if I would if I lost sight of her. Given the circumstances no could blame me for overreacting, after helping to heal the injured I staggered back to the group, my legs protesting in use and collapse in Kim's arms enlisting a deep passionate kiss which she eagerly returned "Now what? The village is in ruins and it would take considerable amounts of money to rebuild it." Shego complained Kurenai griped her shoulder gently "When the first Hokage built the village he took into account the possibility of invasion so he created an account to be used strictly for reconstruction. When the Sand and Sound villages attacked us we used those funds to buy materials. In fact 15% of the pay for a mission is sent to the rebuilding funds, judging from the destruction we might have to dock some of the pay from the ninjas until reconstruction is complete." we sat there digesting the information that was given to us (AN: If you think about it does make sense considering the size of the village and the damage that they received when Sound and Sand invaded Konoha, and when Pain attacked as well.)

As we relaxed I could not help but feel at peace with these individuals the ones who have stuck by me since this whole thing began Anko, she acts like a very cool big sister to me that is when she's in a generous mood. Shego, she taught me the basics of fighting dirty. At first I protested but she pointed out that ninjas rely on dirty tactics in order to survive, after that the rest was easy. Kurenai she adopted me and makes me feel like I truly belong in a family that cares for my well being. And Kim the love of my life I would probably still be chasing Sauske if I hadn't met this wonderful red-haired phoenix she breathes new life in me whenever she's around me. Exhaustion sets in as I slowly drift to sleep when a snapping of a twig bring me to full awareness as a group of ROOT appeared, one of them I assumed as the leader of the group spoke "Capture the traitors and take them to 'de-programming'." the man said as they attacked.

I carefully dodged several shurikens as I countered with a water dragon to which he launches a fire version to negate it "What does Danzo want with us?" I demanded to my assailant as I delivered a devastating punch to his sternum making him buckle due to the sheer power of the hit with heavy breathing he replied in a slight rasp as he rose to his feet on shaky legs "Lord Danzo wanted us to capture you and remove your unnatural lifestyles that the four of you are setting." he spoke as he pulled out a kunai but his hand was shaking so slightly I almost did not see it, apparently Danzo needs to better train his men as I rushed him and hit him with a simple combo. As I turned to see how the others are doing I could see that they are doing well when Shego suddenly collapses clutching the back of her neck. Her opponent grabs her and before I could warn them something grabs my ankle I turned to see my earlier opponent attempting to prevent me from reaching Shego when I turned to where Shego was it was too late and she was gone.

Shego's POV

I slowly pull myself out of the dark hell that I was introduced to but opening my eyes I wished I was still asleep I could see Danzo along with two of his operatives "Ah you're awake my name is Danzo and I humbly welcome you to my base of operations. No doubt you are wondering why you are here, the answer my dear is quite simple while you were asleep I took the liberty of obtaining a blood sample and had it analyzed and the contents of the results are quite surprising. Quite simply your DNA contains the elements needed to create a bloodline limit for Konoha as far as we can tell your liberal use of 'plasma; as you put it is you bloodline manifesting itself. Normally I would have you held captive here while we ensure you become pregnant but given the circumstances I'm forced to do something rather unorthodox since you are quite capable of escape I'll have my assistants here cast a type of genjutsu exclusive to the Akatsuki but we stole from when Hidan was killed by Naruto we stole the reports Inochi as you may not know the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) have very detailed reports right down to the hand signs used by enemy jutsus. The 'memory suppression jutsu' is quite effective in altering the memories of the intended targets it would explain how they planted their spies, with this we are going to erase every memory of your life and construct a new one to where you are a willing servant of ROOT." he turned to the two men and nodded his head "I would watch but I have a summit to attend to. I'm needed to represent the village and I must keep up appearances." he then turned his attention to the two Root operatives "Just be sure to alter the memories as per my instructions." as he turns to leave the two men started weaving hand signs slowly at first but slowly building up speed until they were moving too fast to see as they finished and unleashed the jutsu a flash of my life hits me and as I slowly start to lose my memories I could feel new memories replacing them I had only one thought of the only person that truly cares about me.

_Goodbye Anko I love you and I'll miss you very much. _Were my last thoughts as I forget my name.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Kurenai, Sakura, and Kim launch a rescue mission to save Shego. Can they help her regain her memories and fight Danzo?_


	18. Damsel In Distress

**Cherry Blossoms In Middle**

**Chapter 18: Damsel In Distress.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: This is it, after this chapter the finale of CBIM and don't worry I have an idea for my Guilty Gear/Naruto crossover. I'm working with Lord Dragon Claw since he's writing his own we're comparing notes in order to keep our respective Dizzy characters from being too similar. Later on in the story I'll post a poll asking if I should add additional Guilty Gear characters to arrive in the Narutoverse._

_Anko: Typical disclaimers apply. What's up for the final chapter?_

_Me: No clue. But needless to say the finale will be somewhat heartfelt. Fact: The only 15 letter word that can be spelled repeating a letter is "uncopyrightable". I think this applies to fan fictions. And I apologize for the language in this chapter if it offends you in any way possible._

Kurenai's POV

I stand as we finish up with the ROOT operatives I watched as Shego was taken away. I could only imagine what will happen to her now, angrily I grab my opponent by the collar and spoke in a low threatening growl "Where is she?" he spoke in a slight choking voice "You're too late by now she's being reprogrammed by our best genjutsu specialists." he laughed as I shook him "Danzo may have the best genjutsu specialists but they can't compare to a genjutsu mistress!" I threatened as I tossed him into a tree very hard quite possibly breaking several bones. I turned to Kim and Sakura "Now what? Even if we knew where she was, how are we going to find her?" Kim asks to which I shake my head "I don't know where she is but I know someone who does." I said as we headed to a small house that wasn't destroyed during the invasion, I knock on the door and a woman about Kim's age answered the door. She's wearing a black trench coat a black miniskirt and a black tank top, the trench coat has a white stripe running along both sleeves a white star is on the left breast pocket, her long black hair seemed to be hanging loosely in two slight pigtails her deep blue eyes showing concerns "Kurenai I knew that you'd be here come in." she said as I led Kim and Sakura inside noting the white star on the back of the coat as we sit down in the sparse living room, surprisingly it has a few pictures of Konoha in general "Girls this is a friend of mine back from my Chunin days (AN: This is based off of the character 'Black Rock Shooter" it's a rather addictive song and I could not help but add her to this fic.) Miku Hatsune (She's from Vocaloid which I do not own.) this is my adoptive daughter Sakura and her lover Kim a few moments ago a squad of ROOT attacked us and kidnapped Anko's lover Shego and we need your help in getting into their headquarters." I finished, Miku lowered her head in deep thought after a moment until I actually could hear snoring coming from her. With a slight tick I yelled "WAKE UP MIKU!" while employing the now infamous big-head jutsu used quite frequently by Iruka in the academy, she awoke with an impressive jump straight up into the air resulting in her hitting her head onto the ceiling leaving and crashing into the floor leaving an impression of her laying face down.

A few seconds later Miku groaned as she slowly and painfully pulled herself off of the floor "Ugh what hit me? And I know how to get in undetected to answer your question." she asked to which Kim responded "That's easy the ceiling. Kurenai asked if you could help and you fell asleep sitting upright on the couch. And she felt as though you needed a wake up call. I have a question though how do you know so much about ROOT in the first place?" she asked as Miku returned to her seat for a moment she was silent I was about to shout thinking that she fell asleep again but in a quiet voice "I know because I was a former member of Danzo's puppet brigade. That's my little nickname for ROOT while I was there I was subjected to mental and psychological torture that would make you have nightmares for several lifetimes. Did you know that the average a ROOT operative can last until complete mental breakdown is the minimum of three years and the maximum is six? Of course there are some exceptions, the reason very few women were inducted into ROOT is that while women could withstand physical and emotional punishment to a degree we eventually succumb to a complete mental breakdown and suicide. But when I met Kurenai and saved me from death I swore to myself that I would do whatever it took to repay that debt. So I left ROOT and took missions alongside her at first I saw this as a way to repay her, but over time I realized that I was becoming friends to her. When I heard that she started taking a Genin team I felt proud of her. Shortly after that I lost contact until now." She finished as she started gathering her gear consisting of the standard shinobi gear and a long katana san guard the lettering on the blade says "Black Edge" indicating that this is her personal weapon of choice. She turned around her left eye ablaze literally in a blue flame spoke in a determined voice "Let's go."

Twenty minuets later we cautiously stalk our way through the complex of tunnels of the ROOT base as we search for Shego as time passes we search every cell in hopes to find her but to no avail, finally after an hour of futile searching we stop in what appears to be an open training area for the new members as the four of us rested we looked over the map that Miku has marking off the areas have checked leaving us with approximately about 60% of the base left to explore and that's not accounting for the private living quarters I carefully scanned the map to make sure that we haven't missed any areas when I felt a familiar spike in charka I shove Kim and Sakura out of the way as Shego flew down wielding a scythe I close my eyes to brace myself for the inevitable only to hear a familiar sound of metal clashing against metal. I open my eyes to see Miku with her sword blocking the attack, with a push she sends Shego flying off in which she lands gracefully onto the ground I could now get a better look at Shego wearing what could be accurately described as a failed attempt at making her look like a Lolita cosplay character, Shego's eyes are lifeless as she spoke in a dull almost bored tone "By orders of my father I must kill you." Miku glared at Shego and cursed "Damn we're too late. The bastard has already messed with her head making her think that the limp dick piece of shit is her father." she said as she readied Black Edge as she looked at Shego as though she was going to anticipate her every movement all the while her left eye was aflame I thought back to the first time I saw that Miku explained that it was a unique dojutsu she called the seer's eye. It allows her to scan her opponent and find any flaws in their fighting technique and exploit it, in all aspects it's similar to the sharingan but it cannot allow the user to copy jutsus but it's fearsome nonetheless, as Miku and Shego launched themselves into battle. Their battle turned into a highly complex choreographed dance of blades as they did everything in their power to try to kill each other but as the battle wore on their movements start becoming sluggish until Shego could barely lift her scythe, at that moment Miku smirked "Hey do you want to know the reason why my sword is named the Black Edge? You see it can actually wear down the stability of a weapon making it rust while at the same time increasing the strength of mine each time it strikes another weapon, and by judging by how hard we've been fighting I think that scythe if going to fall apart in three…two…one!" she said as her scythe literally crumbled to a fine dust. Surprised, Shego failed to react as Miku pierced her shoulder with a kunai "NOW!" she screamed at me as I rushed forward and delivered a devastating haymaker right to Shego rendering her out like a light, Sakura runs over and applies a light medical jutsu easing her pain but at the same time preventing her from waking up and starts healing her shoulder wound. I leaned over Shego and run through the hand signs "Ninja art: Memory Reset!" (Jutsu description: Think the mind version of ctrl alt delete I thought that this would be funny as hell to make this up) I said as it took effect Shego groaned as she sat up "Hey Kim do you have the license plate of that haymaker?" she asked as Sakura and Kim hugged her.

_To be concluded_ …

_Me: This is it folks the grand finale! So read and review to your hearts content._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	19. Happily Ever After

**Cherry Blossoms In Middleton**

**Final Chapter: Happily Ever After.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: This is it folks the final chapter of Cherry Blossoms In Middleton! And to the reviewers and the people who PM'ed me I thank you for the support and ideas that you fired off. _

_Orochimaru: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Kim Possible. Typical disclaimers apply._

_Me: WTFH are __**YOU **__doing here snake-boy?! _

_Orochimaru: I'm curious if I am in the next fic? What's with the hostility after all Sauske did kill me after I failed to possess him._

_Me: Sorry it's the fact that a S-rank criminal shows up and do the disclaimers of course I'm suspicious as hell. And to answer your question yes you will show up. Fact: _Hang on Sloopy _is the official rock song of Ohio. And for not killing me I'll reward you (Opens a door to reveal Hinata in a maid's outfit) Oops wrong door (Sweat drops with a slight nosebleed) Let's try that again (Opens a door to reveal a trussed up Sauske) Here you go (Orochimaru squeals like a giddy schoolgirl and rushes in slamming the door behind him.) Ooooookay that was disturbing on so many levels. Enjoy!_

Anko's POV

I returned to see my home in ruins, after Pain attacked the village I had hoped that my house would be spared but sadly I wasn't as fortunate, still there had to be something salvageable in the debris. As I search through the rubble the first thing I found was a photo of the four of us on Christmas day as we opened our presents for a moment I smiled as I wipe a stray tear at the memory it was one of the few times that I could truly be happy without having it ruined by my former sensei. All of the other times that I had experienced happiness was short lived as my reputation quickly catches up to me leaving me alone and hurt that was until I met Shego she is one of the few people that could actually put up with my little quirks like going on a dango run at three in the morning and I put up with her near sarcastic attitude while on missions, but in all honesty I wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world. Sadly my search for Kabuto has turned up nothing, ever since he transplanted portions of Orochimaru onto himself he's becoming more and more like my former sensei, it is believed that eventually that his psyche would completely dominate him quite possibly making him into a even bigger threat than before.

As I search through the rubble I noticed a metal lockbox I grinned as I reached into a hidden pocket of my trench coat and pulled out a small key, as I open the box my grin grew bigger as a large amount of money and a sealing scroll lay there _I knew it was a good idea to save my mission pay! _I thought as I grab the scroll and unsealed the temporary housing that I used while I was on long term missions during the old days. It was rather small with all the necessities but it had to do until my house was rebuilt, thinking about it maybe I could get an expansion to the house and add a couple of extra rooms. As I sit inspiration hits me I pull out a large sheet of paper and a pen and started sketching what my house should look like, unknown to the general populous I like to draw and sketch and I have created several detailed pictures that used to hang in my home maybe I could make some pictures of the four of us.

As I finish my design a knock at the door catches my attention, I open the door to see Ino "Hey blondie what brings you to my little slice of nirvana?" I ask as she squeezes in and sits on the couch "Not much I wanted to thank you for the Christmas party a few months ago. I heard that Kabuto is the Otokage and is conducting experiments and if you need my help I'll be more than happy to assist." She finished as she stood up to leave she opened the door to reveal Yugao standing there "Anko we found Kabuto and we would like your assistance and Ino's help as well." she finished as she teleported away we looked at each other and nodded as we start preparing to finally kill my bastard of a sensei.

Frost Country (AN: Made up country Also I needed a place for the story.)

As we stand in front of the cave that the reports say that Kabuto is located the bitterly cold air and the snow falling in heavy flakes almost obscures the entrance I lower the hood of my cloak to get a better look at my surroundings as we slowly head towards the mouth of the cave. I pull out a kunai as Kim, Shego, Sakura and Ino follow my lead as we make our way through the cave I could feel the tension in the air as my curse mark slowly flare up indicating that we're getting closer to him I could practically feel the sickening stench of his corrupted charka from where I am. Finally we come upon an large section of the cave that has been cleared out to make room for his equipment I could see him leaning over a body seemingly dissecting it for his own perverse pleasures I threw my kunai with an explosive note attached at him, a loud explosion rocks the cave as we rush in as Kabuto rushes us at the same time engaging us in a battle "Ah Anko I was wondering if you would come here." Kabuto spoke in a dulcet voice equal parts him and Orochimaru as I engage him in a straight taijutsu battle. As he casually brushes my attempts to land a solid hit aside like he was dusting off a article of clothing I could see Kim and Shego preparing to unleash a jutsu I could see the unspoken words in Shego's eyes I lead Kabuto towards the girls making sure that his attention is focused entirely on me, when I lead him in close enough I heard Kim and Shego release their jutsu "Ninja art: Binding ropes!" Kabuto was caught off guard as thick ropes shoot out of the ground and wrap themselves around his arms and legs holding them stretched out Kabuto chuckled "Now what? You can't kill me my precious Anko. So long as I am still alive you will always hesitate because I treated you like a daughter to me and you know it." he finished with a smug grin on his face, I slap him in the face hard enough to make him lose a tooth "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? A father does not treat their daughter like an experiment. And now I'll put you out of your misery for the crap you put us through." I spoke in a cold voice as I weave the signs of a custom jutsu I created just for this singular moment, the moment where I would finally end the torment my former sensei has put me through. As I finished I could feel the snakes that I use become more and more numerous as they started to twist themselves into a giant cone-like shape "Ninja art: GIGA SNAKE DRILL!" I scream as I shove the snake drill through Kabuto leaving a gaping hole, Ino then uses a fire jutsu to ignite his body but before that I make sure to cut his head off and seal it to provide proof that he is dead. As we leave the cave I set a few explosive notes along the cave wall when we are far enough away from the cave I activate the notes as a very loud bang rang out. We watch as the mouth of the cave started to fill with rubble, when the dust settles the cave entrance was completely covered with large boulders. A searing pain shoots from where the curse mark was and I quickly adjusted my head to see where it was, I stare as the mark seemed to literally melt away leaving with blemish free skin, I let out a sigh of contentment as the nightmare is finally over.

As we make it back to Konoha I could not help but add a little bounce in my step after accomplishing what I set out to do for so long I could hardly believe it. In my excitement I grab Shego and land a deep passionate kiss leaving her in a stupor as the five of us make our way home.

Epilogue

Five years later: Sakura's POV

Life has gotten better for the four of us since the fall of Madra, Anko has taken a Genin team and I already pity the poor souls under her command. Shego is working alongside Ibiki as an interrogator as her current track record states not many prisoners don't call on her bluff on whether she actually would use her plasma to castrate and cauterize what has been taken away. Kim and I are working in the hospital helping the patients her charka control has greatly improved to the point where she can heal someone in a fraction of seconds I stand nervously as I wait to tell Kim some wonderful news one that would change our lives in a profound way, a sound brings me back to attention as I see Kim in a white hospital coat similar to her mothers "Kim I have something to tell you. It's very important so I want you to sit down." I said as she sits down "I'm pregnant Kim with your daughter. You know how hard we've been trying to get pregnant and now it's happened." I finished as I waited for the delayed reaction. I didn't have to wait long as Kim jumps up and hugs me with tears streaming down her face as the thought of being a mother fills her with pure and utter joy.

Later that night I broke the news to the other girls and they were ecstatic as Kurenai starts giving Kim advice on how to raise a child, I turn to Shego and Anko "Me and Kim talked about it and we want you two to be her godparents." Which they gladly accepted as Kurenai starts to leave to take care of Yukimaru her son from when she was pregnant with Asuma's child as we celebrate a new life I stare at Kim thinking back to when I met this amazing, wonderful woman that completes my life I could not help but to imagine what she would look like as I start to make plans for the nursery. If my life was a fairy tale I guess at this point I would finish the story with a cliché line like; And they lived happily ever after. And looking at Kim I would have to agree with that statement.

_The End._

_Me: A couple of things that you might have noticed for example I used a Kamina line from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, the Giga snake drill is my version of Gurren Lagann's Giga drill breaker which in my opinion is one of the coolest finishing moves there is. Anko mentioning that a father treating a daughter like an experiment is a reference to Bleach when Uryu confronts Mayuri about how he treats his daughter Nemu and to be honest I don't really like Mayuri as a captain. That's it for CBIM and stay tuned to my Guilty Gear/Naruto crossover._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
